Mind Games
by Jaegerjaquez-Chan
Summary: Recently captured serial killer, Kurosaki Ichigo is sent to Las Noches Criminal Mental Institution. There he catches the interest of a certain blue haired shut-call. Soon sparks fly between the two. However, is it real or just a part of the game that has been skillfully strung together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! (^-^*)**

**This idea came in such a random way! I loved it! It is a Supernatural/Romance/Gore. So for those sensitive readers turn back now.**

**Warning: Sexual content, strong language, maybe some OOCness, gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having lovely sex every damn day. Plus**** Orihime and Ulquiorra would have been together by now.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER.**

"Just in! The mysterious killer that goes by the name of Tensa Zangetsu has been captured. He was found standing over the dead body of Kaien Shiba, Lieutenant of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13. The ones' responsible for his capture were Kuchiki Rukia, 13th Division and Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the 6th Division. By the time they arrived, Tensa Zangetsu had already carried out his ritual of skinning the flesh of the face of his victim, gorging out everything from eyes to tongue leaving only the clean bone and painting scars with the victim's blood. His true identity has been discovered, the infamous Tensa Zangetsu is a 22 years old Karakura local whose real name is Kurosaki Ichigo. That's all we know for the meantime. Stay tuned for more."

The dark haired woman remained seated as the camera went off. The female pulled out her phone from the inside pocket of her jacket, glancing from side to side briefly she hastily dialled a number. It rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Yes~", a playful voice sang.

"We're all set to go", she whispered.

Silence stretched the line. She could hear the smile cross his face as her words set in. "Good. Now all we have to do is wait."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**ONE MONTH EARLIER. **

The orange haired male sat extremely still as the heavy set door swung open. The sound of the orderly's nervous breathing echoed within the small, confined room, his blue eyes darted back and forth between the man before him and the only exit. A lone droplet of sweat trickled down the side of his thin face, licking his suddenly dry lips. Carefully, the orderly withdrew a syringe from the pocket of his loosely hanging oversized white shirt. Clasping it tightly in his shaking hands, he moved cautiously across the padded ashen ground, his heart rate escalating with each step. The orderly hesitated, stopping right in front of the captive his orbs roamed over him.

The seated male had shaggy yet spiky orange locks that brushed the nape of his neck and bangs that hid his eyes. His mouth was concealed as was the rest of his body below his eyes under a constricting white overall; a small, dark zipper lined the area where his mouth supposedly was. His skin was surprisingly tanned despite his lack of exposure to sunlight since he arrived. From head to toe, thick, bulky metal chains bound his body until his neck. Everything was skin tight on the amber haired male.

Falling back abruptly, the man dropped the syringe and gasped sharply. A pair of large brown eyes stared questioningly straight at him. They weren't emotionless or full of killing intent like he'd been warned by the others; instead the eyes were filled with an eerie calm and something that he couldn't indentify. If he had to guess, it would have been regret, but he shook the thought quickly, knowing that this man wouldn't feel such a thing. The eyes shifted their gaze to the open door then to the syringe on the floor. The chained man tilted his mouth onto his shoulder where he rubbed softly, pulling the zipper open. The orderly remained frozen, his eyes intently watching the man's tongue slip out from behind the mask.

"Are you gonna sit there all night or give me my shot?"

The chocolate eyed man's chilling baritone sent shivers of fear down his spine. However, his silky voice wasn't what shocked him the most; it was the blackish-blue wet appendage he'd seen. Swallowing thickly, he reached forwards and took the discarded injection in his numbing fingers.

"If you don't hurry, he'll wake up and then you'll pay."

Hyperventilating, the orderly stood up on trembling legs, taking cautious steps towards the amber haired male. Uncapping the needle, he positioned it correctly in his hand and bent down to eye level. Bit by bit, he moved his arm up to the man's neck. The tip of the needle broke through the fabric of the clothing with a soundless tear. He could feel the sharp tip prodding against the soft yet firm skin of the constraint man. His heart beat came to a stop when he glimpsed up into the eyes of the orangette.

One eye with a brown iris and white sclera. One eye with a yellow iris and black sclera.

"Time's up fucker."

The ominous voice didn't even register to the blue eyed man until he was thrown onto the cushioned floor. Coming to his senses, he immediately struggled to make an escape but found his body was useless. Glancing upwards, he watched in terror as the heterochromatic eyed male sat in a kneeling position on his body.

"What should we do King?" The ill-omened voice said.

The coffee coloured eye narrowed as it scanned over the man below it while the other eye focused on the open door.

"The only thing that we know best. But I'm going to do it", the beautiful voice that the orderly heard earlier was back.

"Fuck King, you always get the fun shit. Alright but I get to watch."

Tears streamed down the man's cheeks as he watched the orangette's eyes wrinkle at the corners, a sign of genuine happiness. His body shuddered violently, his hands locked in place. All he wanted was to get away from this man. He didn't want to be the one to give him his injection. He just wanted everything happening to him to just end. His breathing came out in short, spasmodic intervals when he realised that his fate was ultimately sealed.

"So your name's Hanataro?" The pleasant voice said, both eyes were focused on his nametag. "I have nothing against you, it's just you picked the wrong time to come here that's all. Forgive me in your next life."

The heterochromatic eyed male lunged forward, locking his teeth into the flesh of the smaller man's neck. Hanataro let out a choked scream, his arms waving wildly as he tried to pry off the head below him. Pain vibrated through his body like a shock wave, he could feel something icy yet blazing run within his veins. The smaller male could feel blood pooling in his lungs, he wheezed for air as it left him faster than it arrived. A quick flex of the jaw around him and his throat was crushed. The crimson liquid dribbled out the side of his mouth. Hanataro's lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling in an endless horror.

The sound of thundering footsteps piled into the room, then silence. The orangette bit down deeper into the relaxed flesh before drawing back, ripping out the dead man's windpipe as he did so. He fell back into his former position, spat out the throat and licked his lips. Blood stained the front of his white suit, spreading through the material like a plague. Raising his head, a grin pulled at his concealed mouth directed towards the red head in front of him.

The man wore a black suit, a red camellia on the left breast pocket with a white shirt underneath. An arm band was attached to his left forearm written 6th Division Lieutenant. His ruby locks were tied into a high ponytail that looked like a pineapple. Tattoos littered his skin, from his eyebrows travelling down his neck disappearing under his dress shirt. The pineapple haired male's violet eyes narrowed, a scowl pinched his brows together. His lips were curled back in disgust and resentment, barring his teeth. In his hand he held a .45mm pistol with a chain attached to the handle that trailed up his sleeve. The man's fingers tightened as the blood on the cushioned floor flowed, creating a red map.

"Renji", the amber haired male said. "I enjoyed the little snack you sent me. Now all I need is a clean uniform and I'm good to sleep."

Renji walked to the seated man and rammed the butt of his gun onto the side of the man's head. The blow tilted his head slightly before he cracked his neck a bit. Blood trickled leisurely down from his forehead.

"You fucking piece of trash!" The red head snarled. "We've put up with the other two you killed but now you've gone too far. You're being transferred somewhere where you can be with your own kind."

The other men in the room had guns aimed at the orangette as their Lieutenant walked out of the room. A different group entered with a body bag and carefully took the cadaver away. Unknown to all of them in the area, the constricted man smiled at the thought of being relocated to the only place his 'kind' could go.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Breaking news, we received a report that the recently captured psychopathic killer known by Tensa Zangetsu is being transferred from his cell in the Gotei 13, Seireitei to the Las Noches Criminal Mental Institution in Hueco Mundo located on the outskirts of Karakura. I'm Lisa Yadomaru."

"And I'm Isane Kotetsu with the breaking news. According to the reports that we've received from Captain Soi-Fon of the 2nd Division in charge of the holding cell, he killed four inmates along with three orderlies. Tensa Zangetsu's latest kill was Hanataro Yamada who worked in the 4th Division", Isane continued.

"Yes but what they found even stranger was that he killed Yamada whilst confined in a straightjacket. As far as we know, the orderly had his throat crushed and removed from his body", Lisa said in amazement.

"Captain-Commander G.S. Yamamoto was the one who gave the order for the criminal to be sent to Las Noches to be under the watchful eye of Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of the 5th Division."

"I wonder how Zangetsu will do there considering that it is home to the infamous Espada gang."

"Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division commented on his reaction to his being moved saying, and I quote, 'I'm more concerned about the inmates then of this man.'"

"Thank you Isane. That's all we have for now. I'm Lisa Yadomaru."

"And I'm Isane Kotetsu."

"Stay tuned for more updates."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**PRESENT DAY.**

Ichigo could feel every bump, crack and turn as the van drove. He couldn't hear, see nor move, but being wrapped completely like a mummy didn't stop him from intimidating the guards within the vehicle. Every now and then they'd poke him with the barrel of their guns to try and get a reaction out of him. A couple of the more violent guards would hit different areas of his frame as payback for killing some of their own. Not that he minded. The mummified male allowed them to do as they pleased because it allowed him to sink deeper into his mind, the depths that most normal humans would never dare enter. His consciousness was his safe haven from the world; the only place he could be free from the restraints that society casts on his kind.

The van jerked to a stop before he got a chance to get into his inner world. He felt the doors swing open and the vibrating of the guards steps as they exited. Two pairs of arms grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out; his feet were lowered to the ground, the arms tightening their grip on him. The atmosphere around him became stiff and tense, as if a cold wind whipped through the group. Immediately the clasps for the mask on his face were released and tugged over his head. Without opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings; he could hear the hesitant breathes of his security, the crackle of footsteps on the pavement and the unusual steady breathing of one, no two individuals, he could smell the sweat pouring from the sentries and strong cologne. Finally, the orangette opened his brown eyes, not allowing them to adjust to the light and stared straight at the man in charge.

Aizen Sosuke stood at the astonishing height of 6'2"; his back erect. His dirt brown hair was slicked back, with a few strands falling in a wave down the middle of his face. His equally brown eyes were narrowed as they scanned the male before him. Aizen wore a full black suit including his tie, shirt and shoes that were hand-made Italian leather. His arms were hidden behind his back, almost as if he was hiding something. The left side of his jacket was slightly larger than the right side, a difference that was barely visible. It concealed a gun. Ichigo nearly snorted at the attempt to keep it veiled. It would have been better and maybe a little more threatening if it was out in the open.

Next to the former captain was a silver haired male that went by the name of Ichimaru Gin, also a former captain of the Gotei of the 3rd Division. He was Aizen's most loyal companion; however companion was too familiar for them, more like a follower hanging onto the auburn haired male's every word. Gin had his usual fox-like grin, which stretched across his mouth not showing a single tooth. His eyes were completely closed, making many wonder if he could even see at all. His clothing was the same as his boss', a black suit and tie; though his shirt was neon green that seemed completely incongruous in the serious situation he was in.

"Kurosaki Ichigo", Aizen stated. His voice came out in what sounded like a suggestive tone. "Or would you rather be called Tensa Zangetsu?"

"Call me whatever floats your boat."

He smirked at the comment before taking a few strides forward, until he was directly in front of the notorious serial killer. "Ichigo it is then. I hope you enjoy your stay here because it will be your home from now on. Come; let me take you to your 'room'."

He turned on his heel, not waiting for a response. For a couple seconds there was no movement, until a guard cocked his gun at the orangette's back, bent down and undid the clasps on his legs allowing him to walk on his own. Gin remained where he was until the wrapped man got to his side. Each guard was tenser than normal, which made Ichigo curious to know why. From what he had read in the papers and saw on the television, Aizen was a dangerous man, but it didn't explain the behaviour. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were in a facility that housed some of the world's most treacherous criminals that could not only damage a person physically but mentally as well.

Without warning, Aizen stopped in his track through the plain white hallway. There were no windows or doors along the corridor, but it was possible to make out a black gate just a hundred metres down with a figure seated behind a desk. He turned his attention to the head sentry of the group, eyeing him up and down.

"Untie him."

The men looked confused at the command. "Pardon sir?" The head of the party asked.

"Untie Ichigo. I rather have him able to move more freely on his own, this is his home now after all."

The men did as he asked. Slowly, they completely unbound his legs, moving up to his arms plastered to his side. Folding the wrappings, they all lifted their guns a little higher in case he tried something. Now free of the constraints, Ichigo straightened out his arms over his head, taking pleasure in the hitch in his securities breath. The long sleeved white shirt dropped at his shoulders, exposing his smooth skin. Baggy matching drawstring trousers sat provocatively on his hips; they were long enough to pool at his feet covering the grey sneakers.

Unconsciously, the brown eyed former captain licked his lips. _'Much better.' _"Now allow me to explain a few things to you Ichigo", he said, walking off again. "For now you will be placed in your own cell among the others. If you show decent behaviour then I will permit you a roommate."

"A cell among the others?" Ichigo repeated. "I want confinement!"

"I know. That is exactly why I refuse to give it to you." He slowed his walked until he was next to the younger male. Catching his eye, he lowered his voice almost like a hiss. "This is my place, my rules. Don't like it, I can always kill you. In Las Noches, I am God. Submit to me and your life here will be pleasant."

If he'd been any younger and innocent, Ichigo thought he might have shit himself. Repressing a smirk, he nodded at the man. Knowing that this was how the man was, made his plan so much easier than he originally thought. They passed through the gate, not even sparing the worker a glance. The group travelled down another hallway before branching off to the left. Finally they reached a large, steel double-door with a keypad.

"Gin."

The said male moved forward, swiping a card and entering a code. The door clicked open but none of them moved. None of this escaped the orangette as he memorized the code.

"Through here is the courtyard. Try not to get killed on the first day."

With that, Aizen stepped forward and the doors automatically drew open at his presence. The sound of shouting immediately decreased at his appearance, each person in the quad turned to face him, dropping whatever activity they were previously doing. Some were playing basketball, others gambling with cigarettes and bottles of alcohol, while on the far side there were some ramming into one another from behind. All signs of life stopped.

"Thank you for your attention", Aizen called out condescendingly. "I am here to add a new member to our family, try not to kill him please."

At that, Gin grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him out onto the platform to be seen. Every set of eyes widened at the man, they all knew who he was. They were not completely sure of what he was capable of but from what they could tell, he was nothing more than a pretty boy. Nevertheless they knew he was somehow important if the big man himself came to see the brat off, which was definitely not something that ever happened. The silver haired man gave the orangette a push towards the stairs. If the chocolate eyed male didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Gin's eyes opened and his smile got larger. Shaking his head, the toffee eyed male jumped down the stairs two at a time. As he reached the bottom, he turned back to glance up at Aizen and noticed that he was gone, the door shut once more.

Directing his attention back to the people in front of him, he realized that they were all still carefully watching him. His eyes scanned the area until he spotted the group he was looking for crowded against the wall in the centre. Leisurely, he strolled across the yard, now paying no heed to those around him. An arm shot out and latched onto his own, halting his track.

"Where do ya think ya goin'?"

"To your fucking mother's house", he stated.

"Ya got a mouth on ya. I like tha'", the man chuckled.

"Let me go and you won't lose your arm."

"I wanna see ya try-!"

Twisting his hand in the man's grip, Ichigo ran his fingers up the man's arm and dug them into his forearm. His orange bangs shielded his eyes, so that no one noticed the sudden change in his eye colour. With a quick jerk of his arm backwards, the other man's limb tore from its socket with a pop followed by a cracking of the bone. The man fell to the ground, screaming and clawing at the place where his arm once was. The others could do nothing but watch silently. Throwing the useless appendage to the side, the orangette glanced up, his eyes normal again. He then stepped over the male and continued on his way to the other side. Soon, he stopped a few metres before the group giving very little attention to them. His goal was only one of them.

"I want to speak to Pantera."

The statement echoed through the courtyard, even the man who was bleeding on the ground was quiet, either dead or silenced by the name. Everyone knew who he was. The man was probably by far the most feared person in the world at the moment. Even though he'd only been locked away in Las Noches for only a year and a half, his wanted poster was still hung everywhere so that the public knew who he was and what he looked like in case he ever did escape from the institution. It was still unknown how he was caught. He avoided every form of law enforcement for nine years. So the question in everyone's mind was, why did he let himself get caught?

"And who do you think you are demanding something like that?" The large guy who sat at the edge of the picnic table shouted.

Giving the man a short look, Ichigo realized that the man was Yammy Llargo, also known as the décimo Espada. Many often thought that because of his size, he was quite strong however; he was the weakest of the group. Meaning that he wasn't worth any of Ichigo's time.

"Let me speak to Pantera or I'll come there and get him myself."

A low groan erupted from the other side of the table. Due to the other members who were either seated or standing around the bench, his view was obscured.

"Can't a guy get any fucking sleep around here?" The voice mumbled.

"Tensa Zangetsu is here to speak with you", said the pale ebony haired male.

The orangette's orbs flickered to the man. Ulquiorra Cifer, known as the cuarto Espada. Despite the man's thin build and height, he was one of the strongest of the group. He was completely emotionless which made it impossible to know exactly what the man was thinking.

Movement by the corner by Yammy caught Ichigo's attention as the man he was looking for came into view. The first thing he noticed was Pantera's wild neon blue hair that was pulled back and spiked off in various directions, trailing down until it rested mid-back. His eyes were closed and his aristocratic nose wrinkled as he yawned widely, revealing his sharp teeth and even longer and sharper canines. The large muscles on his arms were clearly visible thanks to the dirty white wife beater. His legs were hidden by the white jumpsuit, where the top half was tied round his waist. Underneath his shut eyes were teal coloured tattoos. As his orbs opened, Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat. They were blue. But not just any blue, they were every kind of blue he could imagine. Cerulean, azure, sapphire, cobalt, navy. It reminded him of an endless oceans abyss. Mysterious, yet deadly.

"Tensa Zangetsu huh? Not how I thought you'd look", Pantera said looking over the man. His voice was deep and chilling; soothing and nerve-wrecking. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you the shut-call around here?"

"And if I am?"

A smirk tugged at the orangette's lips. "No reason. Just wanted to know who's in charge around here."

He turned around and ambled his way over to the chain-linked fence where no one stood. The Espada watched his movement carefully, assessing his abilities. The blue haired male couldn't stop the smile that threatened to mask his face. It had been a while since anyone has perked his interest. And this little guy caught his attention in more ways than one.

"Yo Zangetsu!" He shouted.

The said male, stopped but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well Kurosaki, welcome to hell. I shall be your guide into insanity. The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Giving him a half-wave, he continued until he was an inch from the barrier. Grimmjow couldn't help the large grin that weaved onto his lips. There was something sinister about that Kurosaki character; his gut told him to be wary of the man and he would be, but not before he got a taste of the younger male. Throwing Ulquiorra a knowing gaze, Grimmjow sat back on the bench, keeping his eyes on the orange haired male. The dark haired male gave a curt nod, walking over to the prisoners' door to the courtyard.

Once certain that he wouldn't be disturbed, the mocha eyed male allowed his left eye to change colour into the yellow iris. His fingers curled on the fence as he braced himself.

"King…?" The dark voice whispered in his mind.

"I've got him", Ichigo said.

"That was faster than expected. I figured that he would take some time to get."

"Same. Now it's your turn to take over until I get the signal. In the mean time, talk with the Old Man. He should be able to find out more than we can at the moment."

"Alright King, I just hope that those guys know what the hell they're doing", the sinister voice said.

"Me too Shiro."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Anyway thank you for reading! I really do appreciate it! Drop a review and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time! (^o^)/~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! (^-^*)**

**Been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who Favorited and Alerted this story! It means the world! Special thanks go to lil-Vixen24, WhiteW12-0, kittypow13, all three guests and 19Gaara19. The first six for reviewing and 19Gaara19 for sort of/kind of remaining me to update.**

**This chapter gets a bit angst-y, so you have been warned. To those who like the badass Ichi, he will and continue to be a badass throughout this story, just not in this chapter for specific reasons which you will see. Also, this chapter is not beta-d like the first one. It was done by a friend who is now requesting that I pay her. I'm cheap, so I won't.**

**Warning: Sexual content, strong language, maybe some OOCness, gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having passionate sex every damn day. Plus**** Orihime and Ulquiorra would have been together by now.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Laughter and jeering filled the large dining hall. Most of the men had gathered round one of the tables on the far west side of the area; there they watched a group of four scoff down tray after tray of the slimy substance they were supposed to call food. Ichigo glanced up frequently whenever a choking sound was heard. It had already been two weeks since his transfer to Las Noches and he hadn't received a word from anyone. Even Shiro hadn't graced him with his presence, especially after he'd given permission for the man to control his body. His other half seemed busy with either finishing the necessary arrangements or maybe he just got into another fight with the Old Man again.

Over the last fortnight, Pantera- or rather Grimmjow took it upon himself to show the orangette the ropes of the place. Not that he entirely minded; however, the man did seem to have some trouble keeping his hands to himself whenever the two happened to be alone. The first time, Ichigo didn't hesitate to punch the blue haired man. Only after the less than friendly attack, he realized his mistake could have cost him his life. Unfortunately, the hit only appeared to fuel whatever desire the shut-call had for him. The man appeared to get off on violence, as he only licked his lips and asked to be hit again even harder.

Talk about a sick masochistic bastard.

Only that opinion didn't last very long, when three days into his arrival, a random inmate with dark green hair and multiple facial piercings groped him. The first time at breakfast, the mocha eyed male didn't nothing but give him a warning glance. If he had his way, he would have ripped the man's balls and shoved them down his throat. But he had already ripped the arm off of one inmate. He had to be on his best behaviour as Aizen put it. The second time at lunch, the same man got more daring, smacked and squeezed both his butt cheeks. Again he let it go. The third time in the courtyard, he walked straight up to the orange haired male and cupped his genitals. Ichigo was more than ready to slaughter the green haired asshole, but Grimmjow beat him to the punch (almost literally) by appearing out of nowhere and snapping the man's arm. Then the shut-call repeatedly snapped the green haired male's other bones because he claimed 'it was music to his ears'.

Ichigo was then completely bewildered as to whether the man was sadistic or masochistic. He couldn't be both. But after much consideration, he decided that Grimmjow was a sick, sadistic and insane bastard.

After that incident, he hadn't been touched once. Scratch that, by anyone that wasn't Grimmjow. Apparently, he was the shut-call's bitch from what he'd heard. Speaking of the blue haired psychopath, he entered the hall with Nnoitra Gilga, quinto Espada next to him. Ichigo wouldn't lie and say that the quinto wasn't intimidating. With his height of 7"0' and as thin as a stick, not to mention his piano wide grin -which remained him a lot of someone he knew- always sent shivers down his spine. He had straight inky raven locks that fell onto his shoulders and a white eye patch which covered his left eye. Even with his single violet eye, nothing escaped him. One couldn't even call it a disadvantage.

The two didn't bother stopping at the serving area, knowing full well that their food would be brought to them. And to make matters worse, the Espada didn't eat the same food as the other prisoners. Theirs looked like it belonged in some five-star restaurant. Ichigo would sometimes hear the other inmates complain but never loud enough for the group to hear them. Who knew what would happen if they did? The other Espada were already seated, either picking at their food or minding their own business. Grimmjow gave them all a nod while Nnoitra grinned and said something which made Yammy glance up and shoot the toothpick like male a glare.

Shaking his head, the sienna eyed male tried his best to drown out the noise and contact Shiro again. Normally, whenever the other would disappear for weeks on end, it never bothered him. But this time it was serious because the invented eyed male was the only person he could trust while in this place. He had occasion tried to get the Old Man but that had been futile. He knew that the Old Man didn't want to even speak with him but then again, the man didn't have choice but to. They didn't always have such a cold relationship; they did get along once but that was now a thing of the past.

"…Kurosaki?"

The said male looked up dazed into the sapphire orbs. "What?"

"It's not safe to zone out around here. Could get you killed, you know?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Is there something you want?"

"No need to be rude brat. I just wanted to tell you that if you wanna have some fun later then come for the last shower slot, it's at eleven tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the shut-call and I fucking say so that's why", he growled, his smirk twitching slightly.

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang throughout the room. The men that were either partaking or observing the eating contest groaned as they piled out the hall, heading towards the quad. Unlike regular prisons, Las Noches didn't make the inmates do any kind of work. They either spent most of their time in yard, the large library located just off the dining room or in the large common room that was home to a rather big plasma television that allowed them to keep up to date with the current world affairs. Or watch some cheaply dubbed Spanish soap opera. Ichigo spent most of his time in the sun rather than being indoors. He did go to the library whenever he felt like he would go retarded listening to some of the conversations that the other inmates had. Also because the damn azure haired male preferred to keep him within his sights at all times.

Not sparing the man a glance, the orangette quickly stood and make his way to the courtyard. He already knew that Grimmjow would go there, so it didn't matter if he went on ahead. During his stay so far, his usual spot was over by the fence which he later found out was where the visitors who came would stand on the other side. According to what the shut-call had told him, Aizen didn't believe that any of them deserved privacy when friends or family came to visit. But he was assured that things like that rarely happened. It was more often than anything that it would be the media, who would show up to get some footage for a new reality show or the other.

Sinking back onto the wires, the coffee eyed male pushed up the sleeves of his white shirt. He found it strange that he wasn't given a jumpsuit like the others but didn't question it. His clothing was the same as when he'd first arrived. Every two days he would receive a clean pair from guards. Ichigo was sure that the others wondered as well but didn't question it either. He had felt the material of the one piece garment they were forced to wear; it wasn't as soft or as comfortable as his own.

He spent a majority of his time staring blankly at the sky; watching as the clouds drifted by him. They often reminded him of his life; that's what it was doing at the moment, drifting by him. Repeatedly he would find himself thinking about his family and how they were dealing with the fact that he was serial killer. But he had to drive himself from those thoughts. They were more painfully than he hoped to admit. So whenever it popped into his head, he would somehow try to gain Grimmjow's attention because the man happened to be the only thing that plunged them from his mind.

"Onii-chan!"

The orangette shook his head, now he was hearing things. Maybe he really was as insane as the media made him out to be.

"Tensa Zangetsu you have visitors", the speakers on the walls announced.

Lifting his head, he looked up to see that he had every set of eyes on him just like when he'd first arrived. Shifting his gaze, his saw Grimmjow's darting from him to something near him. Curious as to what it was, he tilted his head slightly and noticed a blonde haired girl standing on the other side of the fence a few metres from him. Behind her was another girl with ebony hair tied into a ponytail and lastly an older dark haired male. Ichigo blinked a few times wondering if what he was seeing was even real.

"Onii-chan?" The blonde haired girl called out, dread evident in her voice.

This time the amber haired male stumbled to his feet and ran along the fence until he reached them. He was by far more baffled than anything. The three were the last people he'd ever expected to see again. The blonde did the same and dashed towards him until they were opposite each other. They stared at one another for a few tense moments before he knelt down and stretched his arms through the wires. Almost instantly, the girl jumped into them, slipping her own through the fence as well wrapping them around his head. She sobbed loudly into his hair while he rubbed her back, calming her down. She pulled away after a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes at the same time as a smile broke out onto her face.

"I thought you didn't want to see me Onii-chan! I wanted to see you sooner but the Gotei 13 wouldn't allow it saying that it was too risky and you're too dangerous!"

"I'll always want to see you Yuzu", Ichigo smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead then turned his attention to the raven haired girl. "I always want to see you too Karin."

"Still the same as ever Ichi-nii", she said blankly as she rolled her eyes but he didn't miss the small smile that formed on her lips.

Karin moved into his reach and hugged him tightly. His smile widened at this. He knew that Karin wasn't one to express her emotions easily like her twin, but it made him feel a little special that she always did whenever it concerned him. The twins' normal behaviour made him feel like he wasn't in prison, instead that he'd showed up at his old home for a Sunday family lunch. However, that fantasy was short lived when Yuzu spoke up again.

"Onii-chan please tell us that what is being said about you on the television is all a lie! You're not really a killer! Please tell me Onii-chan! I trust you more than some stupid news! I know that you would never do anything such as what they are saying!"

Ichigo stared back and forth between his two sisters. Yuzu was again on the verge of tears, praying that everything was just a misunderstanding. While Karin's face remained blank but her eyes were filled with the same question, worry swimming clearly in them. It was clear to him that they both knew that everything was true, but they didn't want to believe it unless they heard it from him themselves. And it pained him to know that they still had such faith in him. They were still so young to him, even though they were already sixteen. But they were mature enough to handle the truth. At least he hoped so.

"It's true. I did kill all those people", he whispered quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

The air amongst them became nerve-racking. None of them moved as the words ran through the twins minds. After a few pregnant moments, the words hit home.

Yuzu fell to her knees, the tears pouring down her cheeks; gripping Ichigo's arm against her chest trying her best to comprehend the information, she didn't want any of it to be real. Karin, who was usually the stronger of the two, who hadn't cried since their mother's kidnapping thirteen years ago, clutched the fence in support as the droplets escaped her eyes. Her face was twisted in denial and betrayal. And all the orange hair male could do was stare at his sisters in complete silence while his heart shattered into pieces. He never wanted to bring any pain to the two most important people in his life and he did, and in one of the worst ways possible.

A loud sniffle drew his concentration to the older dark haired male standing behind his sisters. The man's usual goofy manner was thrown aside as a more serious one which took its place. The man normally had some light subtle on his face but now it was becoming a more prominent and visible bread. His brown eyes that matched the orangette's were tired with dark rings around them. His navy blue shirt was wrinkled, the same said for his maroon trousers. His mouth was pressed into a thin, tight line.

Pulling himself up, Ichigo stood allowing Yuzu to continue her hold on his arm. He gave the man a small smile.

"Long time no see Goat-Face."

The two stared at each other for a while. Yuzu's crying and Karin's strangled sob was the only thing the orangette could hear. In his father's eyes, he saw the disappointment that was expected along with the strong resentment of the truth. Kurosaki Isshin wasn't as stupid as he wanted other's to believe. And he always prided himself in being able to tell when his children were lying to him. It pained him greatly to know that his only son, the heir to their family name had become something he wasn't able to recognize. He always prided himself in knowing when there was something off about his offspring. But how was he not able to see the change in his son? Was he really that blind to the boy's actions? He couldn't see his boy in the person before him. That couldn't be his son.

Carefully, he stepped up to the boy, holding their tense gaze. Isshin didn't know what exactly possessed him as his hand darted through the wires and slammed his fist onto his son's left cheek. His blonde haired daughter screamed for him not to hurt her Onii-chan. The older twin reached out and grabbed their father's arm, drawing it into her chest while trying to calm him. Her fingers trembled in her grip but it was nonetheless firm. The dark haired girl buried her face in the man's side, telling that he should protect Ichi-nii instead of turning against him.

All the while, Ichigo remain silent and unmoving. He had not expected the hit but deserved it more than anything. He knew that it wouldn't do much to shimmer down Goat-Face's rage towards him. However, the mocha eyed male was more than ready to allow himself to become his father's punching bag if needed. It was at the very least all he could do for him at the moment. That was until his mission was complete and they could be happy and whole again.

"Ichigo", Isshin muttered, his voice broken and fragile which reflected on his mental state. "Why are you killing people? What do you hope to accomplish? You're not the son I brought up! What happened to you?"

"Because it's fun", he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole.

As expected, his sisters' shrank back, letting him go and clung to their father. "F-fun?" Karin stuttered.

"It's fun! Taking the life of another human, allows me to feel unlimited control! That moment when the light leaves their eyes, it sends chills down my spine. They all beg for me to stop. But I can't! It's exhilarating! My first few attempts were sloppy, but not careless. Those were probably the easy kills. They were quick and my victims felt nothing. When I got a hang of things later, that was when I made them really suffer. Their screams and the euphoric sound of blood gurgling is what I live for! I became a God! I didn't want to stop. No one wants to stop being God. Then I got caught. How unsightly that must be to my fans. But I'll keep killing in here until I'm the only one left!" The orangette threw his head back and laughed until tears came to his eyes. His arms were outstretched as if he was trying to embrace something.

When he came down from his high, he gazed at his family. Yuzu's eyes were wide, fresh with fear and Karin tried to keep her face composed but he could see the trepidation playing on it. Then his father, Isshin, his face filled with horror while is eyes tried to see pass what was said.

Ichigo's hand shot out, wrapping around some of Yuzu's smooth fair-hair and yanked her violently to him. Going down to her eye level again, he pressed his face close to hers and glared straight into her eyes.

"Still want to see your Onii-chan now, little girl?" He hissed dangerously.

Isshin intervened for anything else was done or said, hauled her back and stood in front of both his younger children. "Karin, Yuzu, we've outstayed our welcome, time to leave", he said firmly, not wanting either of them answering back to him. He nodded at them to start walking back to the metal door they had arrived through. When the girls exited, Isshin stopped in the doorway and stared back at his son with look that causing Ichigo's heart to clutch. "Ichigo…Be safe please." Then he disappeared.

The orangette stood rooted in that spot for what seemed like hours. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to stop the tears. He did what was needed to be done. He broke off his connection with his family as he was told to. He wasn't told how to do so, just that it was for the best if he did. Lying to his dad was one thing but lying to Yuzu and Karin was something different all together. And after what he'd done to Yuzu would probably cause her to hate him forever. He'd never spoken like that to her or even while she was present. Now, she knew that her dear Onii-chan wasn't as perfect and loving as she had originally thought. Soon, however, they would understand his true reason. Yet he didn't understand why Goat-Face still held some amount of trust in him. Why couldn't the man just hate him like his sisters and all of his friends did? Why did he have to stir the guilty in his heart?

Spinning on his heel, he made his way out of the courtyard, hoping that after something like that Aizen would allow him to go back to cell and sleep his troubles away.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Grimmjow took a drag of his cigarette as he watched the amber haired male disappear inside the building. He'd witnessed the whole exchange with the boy's family. At first he wasn't exactly sure who they were. But after the hugs and all that loving shit, it made sense. He heard the brat tell them the truth; he'd confess that it was amusing and a little heart-breaking to watch the two girls fall apart with a few simple words. He wasn't as heartless as the media made him out to be.

When the older man hit Ichigo, the cerulean eyed male was more than ready to break his neck. But it was the look on the kid's face that stopped him. The younger male looked almost happy, the happiest he'd seen him since he came to this hellhole. It led Grimmjow to believe that something like this was common yet rare in their family. Like Ichigo was happy that his father had enough sense to get anger and attack him.

The blue haired male hated the fact that he was completely won over by that little speech the orangette made about killing. Hell he felt like that sometimes when he killed as well. But it wasn't his real reason. The same said for Ichigo. He didn't know that boy's motives but he knew he would find out anyway in the future. Ulquiorra hadn't found out anything when he spoke with Szayel on that first day. So Grimmjow knew that he had to get the answer out of the sienna eyed male himself.

What made him realise that the boy was lying was after his family left. He stood there with a blank look on his face for a bit before the real emotion blossomed on it. Grimmjow had never, not even once in his twenty-five years of living had he seen such an expression. It was like someone had told the brat his whole life was lie and was some movie that everyone knew about apart from him. Which remained him of some American movie he'd watched when he was younger. It was like his whole family was massacred in front of his very eyes. It was like…

It was like his whole world had been smashed into pieces then turned to dust. Making sure that there was no chance that it would ever be the same, no matter how hard he tried.

Throwing down his cancer stick, he stubbed it out with the heel of his sneaker. A large grin made its way to his lips. The brat was more interesting that he gave him credit for. He was brilliant liar with the only flaw of showing his true emotions on his face. He was slightly annoyed by the show of the boy's family. Now he brat wouldn't show up to the showers tonight.

One would say that they had all the time in the whole for some fun in the showers. But Grimmjow didn't. He hadn't gotten laid since the orangette arrived. He only wanted to stick his package in that fine ass he'd been ogling. And he wasn't sure how much longer he would last without having to rape the boy.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bit depressing isn't it? But don't worry, the next chapter will contain a lot of GrimmIchi action.**

**Let me know what you think and if you spot any mistakes.**

**Until then! ****(^o^)/~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

**This is probably one of the fastest chapters I've ever written! Yeah me! First I'd want to thank PanteraFang, Misc. Ink, murumuru, darkstar7789, 19Gaara19, zop doop, GrimmjowXDJaggerjack and Hullusinaatio for you're amazing reviews! (^0^)/ And to everyone to Alerted and Favorited this story!**

**Oh and to those who are trying to figure out what Ichi's mission is , I dropped a small hint about what some of it is in the last chapter. I wonder if anyone noticed it. PM me if you do and I'll let you know if you're right! \(*o*)/**

**Half beta-d by my best friend who calls herself PurpleTiger!**

**Warning: Major sexual content, strong language, some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having numb-blowing sex every second. Plus Orihime and Ulquiorra would have been together by now.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The rattling of his cell door roused Ichigo from his slumber. His dreams –or rather his nightmares- were filled with the broken faces of his sisters; the denial both of them held firmly in their hearts and his father's ever strong belief in him. After a while, they appeared as people who he no longer knew. And they no longer knew him. They might have well been strangers in his head. Or maybe those random people that you'd pass countless times on the street on your way to work. Either way, those people he once called family were no longer anything to him.

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Tensa Zangetsu, get up! You haven't gone for a shower today. Either you go now or the first shift in the morning. Take your pick", the guard in front of the cell said.

Sitting up, the orangette spoke, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven meaning that this is the last shift of the night."

Sighing, the chocolate eyed man knew exactly what that meant. If Grimmjow was serious about his offer, then going there now would be accepting it. At the same time, he needed a distraction from what had happened earlier that day. The blue haired shut-call was more than just attractive and his startling sapphire eyes promised a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure. Ichigo was more than willing to get lost in the man's arms but he still had a lot to do. The man was a part of his mission, so it was best to get cosy with him now. But if he ruined things with Grimmjow at this point in time, then his fate was sealed in this hellhole forever.

"I'll go now."

"Fine then come on."

Unlocking the cell, the guard pulled it open before shutting it immediately as soon as the prisoner was out. They walked in silence to the bathroom. The place wasn't so far that things got awkward. Conversation with psychopaths weren't really something that the guards allowed themselves to partake in. When they arrived, the guard became the lookout so as to stop other sentries who were known for trying to rape the orangette from getting in. Ichigo had at the beginning taken his showers at lunchtime because there was usually no one around. However, a few guards picked up on his pattern, using the information to corner him. Luckily, he was strong enough to take them all out; but that was only possible because they didn't carry any weapons such as the standard issued stun gun. After that incident, Aizen had assigned a sentry to watch over him as he bathed. It was in some sense kind yet unbelievably creepy.

The orangette undressed in the wooden locker room attached to the showers. Each locker had the prisoner's name and ID number written on it, fitted with a combination lock in order to avoid any unnecessary altercations over possessions. Ichigo wondered why his name was written '_Tensa Zangetsu, 001500' _instead of his actual one. The other inmates seemed to have theirs. Apart from Grimmjow who had _'PANTERA' _engraved across seven lockers. His didn't have any bolts. He guessed that no one was stupid enough to try and steal from the man.

Naked, he moved forwards through the door and was instantly blinded by the amount of steam in the room. Every shower head was on, shooting out scalding hot water onto the pristine white tiles. The coffee eyed male couldn't see around him but he could feel another's presence; more than likely to be Grimmjow's. Every inmate knew that the shut-call bathed in the last shift, so many tried to avoid going if they wanted to live. Only the other Espada came to the last period but that in itself was something that rarely happened. However, judging by the lack of sound tonight, it was one of those nights.

Moving cautiously, Ichigo crossed the showers over to the far side where he was sure he'd find the shut-call. Light humming caught his attention, forcing him to still. He didn't know the song but it was nice to say the least. He vaguely pondered on whether or not Grimmjow let his defences down in the shower. It seemed to be the case seeing as how the man hadn't notice the orangette was there yet. He then took bolder and longer strides towards the man. Not entirely sure of where exactly the shut-call would be against the wall but once he got there, he would just walk along the sides until he found him.

"Now who's the brave fool, who's trying to get me while I'm relaxing?"

The mocha eyed male instantly froze. Shit, he was careless. How could he forget that this man was a well-known killer with instincts that were of his namesake?

"I suggest you leave now. I'm in a bad mood so I won't hesitant to end your worthless existence", Grimmjow's voice rang out again.

Licking his lips deviously –oh how he was going to enjoy this- He took a few more steps until he saw the man. Grimmjow was seated on the floor, his strong back against the wall and eyes shut. His wild blue locks were plastered onto his broad shoulder as well as some strands on his face. Droplets of water slid down every crevice on his frame. His perfectly chiselled body was clearly defined by all of its solid muscles, gained for years of training and experience. The same could be said for his powerful legs that were crossed Indian-style. However, the most striking thing about the man which Ichigo hadn't seen before was the large purplish-red scar that adorned his torso. It stretched from right side of the pelvis up the centre of his chest and ending right under his collarbone. The whole thing mark was probably about a couple inches wide but started off thin at the base. One would think that it was a disfigurement that stole some of the man's appeal, though in Ichigo's eyes it made the man more appealing.

Again he moved so that he was right in front of the man. He could see the muscles rippling under the surface of the cyan eyed man's skin. He knew that he was just waiting to attack. So Ichigo did the one thing that he knew the man would not expect. He placed himself over the shut-call lap, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and locked his arms at the thick neck.

"When I open my eyes and you're not who I want you to be, then consider yourself a dead man."

Almost tauntingly, Grimmjow's overwhelming blue orbs snapped open. For a second, they blinked repeatedly. His mouth slackened a little at the sight before him. Maybe the steam was getting to his head because there was no way in hell that his orange haired fantasy was seated on him. Had Nnoitra gotten some other inmate to dye their hair for him? It wouldn't be the first time. There was a point when he told the one eyed male that he'd wanted to screw someone with purple hair and it was provided. Maybe his eyes were still seeing his desire's face because of the daydream he was just having.

"…Kurosaki?" He asked, making sure that there was no indecision in his voice or tone.

"Pantera?" The amber haired male questioned, arching his eyebrow.

The electric blue haired male let a playful smirk weave onto his lips. "Didn't expect you to show after what happened earlier."

"I didn't think so either."

"So shall we get started then?"

Ichigo felt the man's hot erection against his ass. He forced down the blush that threatened to cover his face. "Let's get one thing straight first."

"Which is?" He said absentmindedly. He was far too busy running his fingers along the man's bodyline.

"I'm not letting you fuck me."

Grimmjow's lips curled into a snarl, his razor like teeth bare; his hands gripped the smaller man's hips painfully. "So then why the fuck did you come here? I could take you here right now and there isn't shit you could do about it!"

The orangette knew that if he messed up this chance then he would get no other. He needed the man, not only for pleasure but for his mission as well. But sleeping with him now would ruin everything. The cerulean eyed male wouldn't want him later on when he was really needed. Even if the toffee eyed male's entrance twitched every time the older man's length pulsed next to it. This was another game that he had to play carefully. One wrong move, he's out.

Leaning forward, Ichigo brushed his lips against the man's ear. "Let's save that for another time. I want to give you the best fuck you've ever had. And I don't want it to be in a prison shower. I want it to be in a luxurious hotel bed where I'd ride you until you're milked dry."

His tongue darted out of his lips and ran along the shell of the ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. The hold on his hips lessened, turning into feather-light touches. The taller male suppressed a shudder that wanted to rake through his frame. For the shut-call, it had been a long time since he was this aroused. God help him he didn't blow his load there and then, just with a few simple touches.

"What do you mean in some hotel bed? Are you planning to break out this place?" Pantera asked idly.

The amber haired man smirked inwardly to himself. He didn't think the man would fall for his bait so easily. Despite what was said by the other inmates, this man was as bright as the damn sun and as quick as lightening. He had heard countless times from his friends – former friends- in the Gotei 13 that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a force to be reckoned with. Not only was he intelligent and drop dead handsome but he was a charmer, good with words, a real people's person. Which many had believed was why he was able to surround himself with such a beautifully diverse group of people.

"Something along those lines I guess."

"And why would you be telling me this? Need my help with it?" The shut-call smirked.

'_Hook, Line...' _"That's exactly why I'm telling you."

Grimmjow's large callous hands slid down the other man's body, taking the soft bottom into his hands kneading it tenderly. Their voices came out in soft purrs, both under the influence of the pleasure they provided with only delicate and restrained caresses. Ichigo's slender fingers danced on the wet blue hairline, twisting locks. Brown clashed with blue. The endless sky colliding with rich earth. Eyes forced wholly on the other almost as if they were measuring each other.

"The librarian and the stripper, that's what you are", the shut-call's fingers rubbed the gap in between the other's lower cheeks mischievously, enjoying the look of bliss that glazed over the orangette's face. "So why exactly do you want my help? You seem pretty able by yourself. I mean you are Tensa Zangetsu are you not?"

"Because you're bored in this place", Ichigo huffed lightly, pressing their chest together, enjoying the friction it created against his nipples and also erect length.

"And how do you know I'm bored? Hm?"

"You often stare at the sky, wanting to get out of this place and take the world by storm. The same way you had before the arrest", he lifted himself a little allowing the man's fingers more space to play. "I know the true reason you even allowed yourself to be caught in the first place. And that was because you were bored as well. You never told it to the other Espada but they somewhat guessed it. That's why they arrived here two months after you did."

Grimmjow ran his finger over the coffee eyed male's puckered entrance as he chuckled. "You're a smart kid Kurosaki. You must have done a lot of research on me to come up with that. But you're right anyway. The question now is: will I help you?"

"I want you to help me. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you do."

The last part of the sentence came out in a hiss. Ichigo tilted the lower half of his body, so that he was able to slowly rub their erections together. The blue haired male groaned lowly at the delicious friction it caused. The raw feeling of their skin rubbing alongside each other was something that neither had thought would bring about this amount of satisfaction. Not just from their most private areas touching but everywhere. The azure eyed male's hands in between the other's butt cheeks, the orangette's now steady grip on his shoulder while the other hand was entangled in the surprisingly velvety blue tresses. Their breaths came out in short pants, the steam in the bathroom cloaking and hugging them like a glove. Their eyes half-lidded with lust.

"I like the sound of that", the shut-call breathed. "Show me what you're capable of then."

"If I do that", Ichigo murmured, speeding up his hips only by a little. "Wouldn't you be the only who'd get to enjoy themselves?"

Grimmjow tipped forwards so that their lips were only an inch apart, so that they were able to feel the other's hot breathe fan out over them. "Believe me when I say this, I will make sure that you enjoy yourself. Thoroughly. I wanna see what you're face looks like as you moan out my name…Ichigo."

His name came out in an animalistic growl type purr. God he hated how luscious his name sounded rolling off the taller male's tongue. Ichigo would have lost himself right there; wanting nothing more than to have the man take him over and over again until he didn't have the capability to recall his own name. However, he was no such fool which allowed himself to get caught up in fickle emotions.

"Sounds like a deal…Grimmjow." _'And Sinker.'_

Silence fell among them. Again, they assessed each other, this time trying to determine whether or not what had been agreed on was worthwhile. Was it worth the risk of trusting each other all for the sake of simple but guaranteed mind-numbing pleasure? Was it worth the risk of putting their lives on the line for a simple taste of freedom again?

Yes. Yes it was.

Lips crashed against each other hungrily, teeth and tongues wrapping, skidding. Grimmjow bit the orangette's lower lip, drawing blood, sucking the elixir of life into his body. Ichigo's tongue slapped harshly onto the other slick appendage, playing the game of thrones, the game of total dominance. Exploring each other's moist maw, mapping out every nook and cranny they could find with the saying in mind, 'leave no stone unturned'. Nothing could stop their heated dance, not even the lack of oxygen, something as essential as that seemed unimportant at that moment. All that mattered was being there, in each other's arms.

The kiss broke as Grimmjow pressed the toffee eyed male to the wet tiles and braced his arms above those soaking amber locks. His eyes scanned over the younger male's frame, feeling his length growing harder at the sight he took in. Those wiry mile-long legs were partly widely, giving him full view of a trembling erection and winking entrance. A mixture of sweat and water glistened off his body from the bright white overhead lights. His thin toned arms were still entangled in the shut-call's hair that fell passed his face like a curtain. Blood dribbled down his chin from those lovely bruised lips which were opened slightly. His cinnamon eyes were now hooded with even more lust, if that was even possible, and looked as if he were in a daze.

Everything about Ichigo screamed fuck me. But they made a deal. So Grimmjow knew he'd have to wait, no matter how much it killed him to.

"You know Ichigo; you're putting to use all the self-control I've built over the years. You can't look like this and expect me not to fuck you", he whispered, bending down, flicking one of the caramel nubs with his tongue.

"Well we just have to stop that from happening then", the orangette grinned.

Throwing his legs up around the other's waist, he locked them tightly as he rolled them over. Grimmjow had to say that seeing the smaller male on top of him was indeed a sexy sight. He usually wasn't one to be dominated like this but he was dying to see what this man could do to him. His hard, astoundingly cold hands, which Ichigo hadn't felt before, slide up his thighs to his hips; playing with the pelvis bone. The brown eyed man ran his hands up the man's chest, liking the physique that waved under his palms.

"You can touch me you know Grimmjow. You don't need to scared", Ichigo whispered slyly.

The shut-call didn't need to be told twice. He allowed his hands to roam down the small of the man's back, again slipping his fingers in between the crack of his backside. Pressing the pad of his fingers against the redden entrance; he drew a breathy groan from the man. Ichigo grabbed both their erection in his hands, sliding them in a leisurely up and down motion. The smirk on the bottom man's lips widened. He was almost trembling with need to bury his painfully throbbing appendage inside the other's radiating warmth. The orangette began to rock his hips along with his jerks, but it just wasn't enough to sate his desire for the man. He wanted –no he needed- to have Grimmjow within him. He needed to feel that painful pleasure only this man would be able to provide him.

The blue haired man carefully pushed one of his fingers into the inviting core. He stifled a gasp at how blazing and snug it was. The coffee eyed male's walls were slick, dragging his finger further into the hot body. Ichigo hadn't seemed to notice which made the other man's interest spark some more. He vaguely wondered what size the man could accommodate. Withdrawing his finger, he shoved in two, this time the appendages used were his ring and middle finger. The younger man mewled at the feeling, rocking back onto him.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo muttered breathlessly.

Grimmjow's erection twitched more violently than it should have at the sound of his name coming from the man. Without pulling back his fingers, he searched along the velvety walls for the bundle of nerves that would send the other into fits of pleasure. The amber haired male quickened his pace as he felt the other prod around inside him. Those merciless fingers were doing wonders to him. He loosely fantasised on having the azure eyed man's wide and lengthy erection buried inside in him. He could see himself riding the dangerous man, his head thrown back as the other continuously slammed onto his prostate. However, he was tugged from his reverie when he indeed felt the man's thick fingers graze over his pleasure spot. His inner walls sucked in the limbs, trying effortless to feel that sensation again. But he didn't have to wait extensively as Grimmjow gave the nerves a rough ram. Ichigo's hands around their erections released as he fell forward on to the man. His breathes came out in jagged pant while Grimmjow's name fluttered from his lips. Startled a little, the cyan eyed male glanced downed at the man sprawled chest. The orangette's legs were opened on either side of his own; those fragile looking hands were pressed against the tiles and his orange mane stuck to his face and neck.

"What? Just two hits to your prostate and you're down for the count?" Grimmjow huffed unevenly.

"Not yet. Move back against the wall."

Doing as he was told, Grimmjow leaned on it so that it was just his shoulders and above that were just supported. Lifting his hands of the floor, Ichigo gripped the man's wide shoulders and began to slide his body along the others while he braced his feet against the other's thighs. He made sure that both their lengths were pressed up together, stimulating the each other. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, the cerulean eyed male removed his fingers again before driving three of them in. A loud moan erupted from the smaller male, he hid his flushed face in the hollow of Grimmjow's neck as the said male continued his assault on the puckered hole. Tightening one of hands, the cinnamon orbed male entwined his other in the drenched blue locks, yanking them harshly every time the older man gave his prostate a particular painful jab.

The sound of footsteps echoed lightly in the bathroom, but neither paid attention to it, along with the shutting off of the showers. Wrapping his arm around the orangette's waist, Grimmjow drew the other closer. How was it that something which wasn't sex, happened to be so enthralling and made his body ache with so much need? How was it that this man had such an effect on him? Why was he even playing this little game when he could just take the man anytime he wanted? He chuckled inwardly at the thought that he'd become soft. Glimpsing at the man on him, he couldn't deny that Ichigo was by far the most captivating thing he'd ever seen. Everything about him screamed sex, even his killing style. The first time the blue haired male saw pictures of the orangette's victims, completely distorted without recognition, he'd grown surprisingly hard. Now, doing something like this with that man was like he accomplished his life's mission.

"Tensa Zangetsu! You've been in here too…" The words died in the guard's throat at the sight in front of him.

Grimmjow lifted his gaze and glared at the man. "Leave", he said simply but his voice filled authority.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder, the guard stilled instantly as he thought he came in his trousers at the sight. The man's eyes were glazed with pleasure which were staring right at him; it made him feel like those eyes were meant for him. The amber haired male's lips were bruised and busted, opened slightly revealing the very pink tongue that hung uselessly in his mouth. He wondered what it would felt like to have those desirable lips around his own harden member. The sentry didn't understand the aching need that flooded his mind and body. As far as he was concerned, he was a healthy heterosexual man with a stunning dark haired girlfriend. But the sight of the shut-call's fingers plunging in and out of that firm, close-fitting ass made him want to pound into it until his balls were dry. Even the sounds the smaller male made had him shuddering to control himself from interfering.

The toffee eyed male increased the speed of his hips when he felt the coil in his stomach contracted agonizingly. At the same time, he eagerly met the fingers inside him. Groans filled the silence room, not caring in the least that the guard was watching him with hungry eyes. Tilting his head upwards, he captured the shut-call's lips in another dominating kiss. Grimmjow smirked into it, shooting the sentinel a triumphant look. Ichigo opened his mouth, letting the other man slip his wet appendage into his maw. This kiss was must different than the first one. It was more sensual, gentle even. Their tongue twisted against each other, caressing and teasing.

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo tossed his head backward. "Grimmjow…Aaah…I'm gonna…"

The sentence was lost as Ichigo half-screamed half-moaned as he came fiercely onto his and Grimmjow's chests. The shut-call's hips buckled against the quivering man, coming just a few seconds after. His growled hazardously, clawing at the orangette's back. His sharp nails dug into the smaller male's skin, yanking downwards creating five vertical gashes. Blood seeped from the wounds but the mocha eyed man didn't seem to notice or care as he sagged comfortably onto the other. The guard watched in awe as the blue haired man's hand turned black, his nails growing into spikes. When the blacken limb reach the base of the Ichigo's back, the hand returned to normal. Baring his fangs, the cyan eyed male sank them into the muscle where the shoulder and neck met; marking his territory. Finally he withdrew his fingers from inside the man.

"Wait outside. I'll dress him", the shut-call said, pulling both of them to stand.

Without another word, the sentry took a few steps back as he turned a fled the room. Smirking, Grimmjow heaved the other man onto his shoulder, lugging him to the locker room. Carefully lowering the smaller male down onto the wooden bench; he grabbed some of the towels from one of his lockers. So as to not wake the orangette from his stupor, the azure eyed male patted him dry. Now that the object of his desire wasn't drenched, he took the chance to marvel over the lithe muscles that were hidden by the tanned skin. But his gaze quickly flicked up to his face, where he roamed over the slightly tinted pink cheeks, half-open cinnamon orbs and parted rosy lips. Despite the fact that Ichigo was a well-known killer, something about the man gave off the aura of that he needed to be protected. Did it have to do with what he'd seen earlier that day? Or was he really getting soft in this place?

Hell only knew.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmured melodiously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm able to fucking dress myself."

Grimmjow couldn't help chortling but allowed the other to do so. He turned around and moved back to his lockers to dress, giving the orangette full view of his back. Ichigo glanced at the man and took note of the large crooked gothic number six tattoo on the right side of his back. He'd always wondered where the man's Espada mark was.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada.

The title suited him perfectly. Pulling himself to his feet, he gave the shut-call a half wave as he exited the room. The guard flushed at his appearance and walked away quickly. Following leisurely behind, a smug smile twisted onto Ichigo's lips. He just discovered one of Grimmjow's very few weaknesses. And now he had the man wrapped around his finger.

Just as predicted.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Aah! Such a badass Ichi is! Lemme know what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! First off...｡(〃****･**ω･)ﾉ HappyBirthdayヽ(･ω**･**〃) TO GRIMMJOW! I shall forever love you! I was just waiting for today to update. It's my gift to him!

**I'd love to thank Hullusinaatio, Guest, murumuru,, PanteraFang, Solaire19, animeloverjanet, That's Riku, vanit-issues, -it-calls-meXX and Martha for reviewing. They make me blush (；⌒▽⌒)σ! And to everyone who Alerted and Favorited this story!**

**If you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask.**

**Warning: Strong language, some OOCness, violence/gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be celebrating Grimm's birthday with some oh-so-earth shattering sex.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo's eyes startled open as he stumbled to his feet, wearily taking in his surroundings. He relaxed a little when he noticed all the skyscrapers which filled the sky. The streaky white clouds remained motionless in the forever blue firmament. They matched perfectly with the ashy coloured structures that littered the place. The windows of the buildings reflected everything, not spare a hint as to what was on the inside. He never really bothered with finding out what they contained, but the Old Man told him once that every building represented a part of the amber haired male's life. They held his memories. Some were good, some were bad. The Old Man told him not too long ago before his arrest, that he should be careful of which window he peeped into; he might just find some unpleasant things that his mind blocked off.

The sound of two voices arguing caught his attention. Sighing, the mocha eyed male walked up the side of the building towards the roof. Yet again, the two inhabitants of his inner world were in fight. It didn't bother him too much; only when they fought physically rather than verbally, did it affected him. Whenever they clashed, they damaged the memory containers, which caused Ichigo to have fits because of the flood of images and sounds in his head. Doctors had never been able to understand the reason behind his sudden attacks and he wasn't about to tell them that the people living in his head were the cause of it. They'd think he was crazy. And he wasn't; just misunderstood as Shiro had so kindly put it.

Swinging his legs over the blacken railing; he made his way over to the two males bickering at one another. The Old Man was the first one to catch his attention. His 6'6" frame was concealed by his usual midnight black cloak with a torn white collar that flared about in the wind. He had unkempt facial hair, long ragged brown hair that flowed behind him. His steel grey eyes were hidden behind dark orange tinted sunglasses. Ichigo had never once seen the older male without them. They were practically a part of his face. His pale lips were pressed into a thin line as he regarded the younger fool before him. Only one of his large hands was exposed, gesturing towards the other skyscrapers.

In front of the Old Man was an identical copy of Ichigo, with the lone factor that he completely pale. His bleached white tresses fell the same way that as Ichigo's, length and everything. Their build was the same, as well as height. The only differences between were first their eyes, whilst the orangette had coffee coloured eyes, the other had yellow ones with an ebony sclera. Then it was their tongues, whereas normal people had pink to red tongues, the pale man had a blue one. Not only were they skin tones exact opposites with sun-kissed and bony white, it was their voice that gave the main dissimilarity. Ichigo had a smooth baritone; his copy had a hollow voice that dripped with dread. At the beginning, the ginger haired male was frightened half to death at the sound but as time when on, it became a calming hum in his mind.

"King!" The colourless male screamed.

Shiro threw himself at the said man, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, lifting him a little in the air. It didn't last long as they tumbled to the ground, embracing into another hug. Laughter erupted from both of them. Despite the fact that one lived within the other's head, it had been such a long time since they'd seen each other. Even when the albino looking male had been known to disappear for weeks at a time, they'd never been this excited to see the each other again. The Old Man grunted and mumbled something under his breath, turning his back on them and walked off to the far side of the roof leaving the duo to their own devices. Due to the fact that he got on with neither of them, he'd rather not get involved with their silly reunion. The dark haired male had spent enough time over the last fortnight with the pale fool and wasn't sure how he would be able to put up with his 'king' and his 'horse'.

"King you're finally here! Do you know how worried I was about you?" Shiro screeched, burying his face in the orangette's stomach.

"Worried? Why? You're the one who's been ignoring me. I even tried to contact Zangetsu and got nothing", Ichigo said gesturing to the man in black.

This caught Zangetsu attention, making him take a few steps back towards the pair. "What do you mean you tried to contact me? I haven't received anything since you entered this place. If you had, then I would have answered; just to get rid of this one", motioning to Shiro.

Pushing the white haired male off his body, the mocha eyed male stood up. "Zangetsu, I know the two of us aren't exactly on the best terms but I still rely on you and you on me. So you are still obligated to answer my calls and vice versa. Don't lie to me because this sure as hell wouldn't be the first time you've ignored me."

Narrowing his eyes, Zangetsu spoke through gritted teeth. "I do not know Ichigo, but neither of Shirosaki nor have I been able to speak with you."

"As much as I hate to agree with this bastard", Shiro piped up from his spot on the floor, feeling the tension brewing between them. "He's right. That night after you gave me the okay to your body is when our connection was severed. When I tried to take control, there was some sort of barrier that stopped me. I regrettably ask for the Old Bastard's help and even with all his power he couldn't do anything."

"When we realized that as two separate beings we were unable to do anything Ichigo, we tried as one but it was still effortless. So we've been trapped here waiting for you to come and give us some answers."

The amber haired male crossed his arms and sat back down. None of this was making any sense to him. They were all trying to get in touch with each other but couldn't. Something like that never happened to them before. Was there someone within the prison who knew of Shirosaki and Zangetsu? No, that was definitely not possible. But that didn't mean he could just dismiss the theory that may be probable. How would someone know then? That was information that the media didn't even have. Sure those two lived in his head but they were his accomplices. It wasn't like he could morph into them or even project their existence into the material world. Such things only happened with their abilities. Even the inverted eyed male couldn't accomplish that much. He only ever got as far as eyes, voice and tongue. Sure the aura around the two were complete opposite, nobody had ever been able to guess that it was someone else in control but―

Had someone seen his eyes change? When the orangette had been arrested, his was sure that eyes were their normal colour. He had grown out his bangs as an extra precaution. So that couldn't have been it. Was it even likely on his first day when he and Shiro ripped that man's arm out, that someone saw the eye change? But it was so quick. Still that didn't mean that someone would guess he had two people inside his head. If anyone did see then that person had sharp eyes.

Ichigo froze.

It couldn't be. Had that man known the whole time? He remembered that right before Renji had shown up to arrest him that man had turned up. But he was so sure that his orbs were normal. Did the man watch him kill 'Kaien Shiba'? If so, then why didn't he sense him? Everything was starting to fall into place, the reason in which that man had hired him in the first place. The man himself, or rather his boss as Ichigo was instructed to call him, had approached him so carelessly the first time a couple years ago and didn't bat an eyelash when the orangette attacked him. He never questioned it before. About the amount the boss knew about him. Like when he discovered his abilities. Nobody was supposed to know that. But the boss did.

A memory flashed into his mind.

_The two of them stared at each other over the lieutenant's cadaver. An exchange of words, curses to be exact. The man's pretentious chortle as he dipped his fingers in the blood pooling at their feet. Behind him, his ever present shadow the woman in the black kimono. Her face was hidden by an otaku-styled bug mask. The man walked over to him, the woman as well. Not minding that the elegant attire trailed through the crimson liquid. The man sucked the blood off his fingers. The man then tapped the same fingers on the orangette's forehead and muttered a couple words. Paying to heed to what the man did, Ichigo slapped the hand away. They spoke again, much more civil than the last. Then the two were gone; leaving no trance that they were there in the first place._

"How did I not notice it before? I was too trusting of him", Ichigo muttered to himself.

But the known psychopath knew exactly why he trusted that man so much. That man knew exactly what to say to have the mocha eyed male in his grasp. And he fell for it; Hook, line and sinker. However, he refused to let Zangetsu and Shirosaki in on this fact. The albino looking male had disappeared after they killed 'Shiba', which was the only reason he didn't know. Zangetsu never paid any attention to them, which meant that the fact was still only his to bear. If they were to find out, chaos would be ensued. Even if he did tell the duo, then they may just understand why. But that couldn't be guaranteed and he wouldn't risk it. Both the inhabitants of his inner world were against getting arrested, so if they knew that their 'King' was being used and abused by some man that they couldn't even give a name to, they would automatically try and get him to leave. Ichigo wasn't ready to leave at all; he especially wasn't ready to leave Grimmjow.

Yet again the King froze.

He wasn't ready to leave _Grimmjow? _How could he even allow such a ridiculous thought to cross his mind? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez meant nothing more to him than a good –most probably mind-blowing- fuck. So then why were certain organs in his body telling him otherwise? Inwardly chuckling to himself, Ichigo passed off everything he was feeling for nothing more than mere lust. After all, it had been a while since he slept with anybody.

"King is everything okay?" his copy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Shiro, I need you to do something for me."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Grimmjow sighed as he shifted around the fried rice on his plate. He couldn't stop thinking of what had happened in the showers with his orange haired desire. Not only had he been able to taste the man but he was also able to leave his claim on the orangette as well. However, his original intention was to only bite the brat, not leave his claw marks on the other's back. He hated to admit that he was slightly worried that he was losing control of himself. He hadn't allowed himself to morph in two years, not even partially. For it to have happened unconsciously was enough prove of how 'hungry' he was. He was an animal, a beast, a monster at heart and it was difficult to control his animalistic urges sometimes. Szayel had developed a serum that suppressed the 'itch'; the thirst to ruthlessly slaughter everything. But it was only temporary and had to be taken on a regular basis. It had been almost a month since the shut-call's last dose and it was by choice that he decided not to take another. Grimmjow believed that he was able to manage his hunger alone but after last night he wasn't completely sure. It seemed like Ichigo brought out the fiend in him again and couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy it. Making a mental note, he needed to contact the pink haired scientist to send him another vial soon.

The bright side to the whole ordeal was that everyone would know that the kid was really his bitch now. It seemed like that guard from last night had told his subordinates who in return passed on the message to everyone else. There had been many who had had the nerve to shoot glares and envious looks at him but they couldn't touch him for shit. He was the _damn_ shut-call. He practically ran the _damn_ prison and he was pretty _damn_ sure none of those bastards wanted to die just yet. However, being the boss of Las Noches wouldn't really matter anymore in the near future. He was going get out and wreck havoc on the world again. Just like the good old days. The one of the only real perks to leaving this place was that he was going to be escaping with _his_ Ichigo and then together they'd take the world by storm.

The blue haired male snorted at his thoughts. God he sounded like some love-struck teenager as well as some old geezer reminiscing on the past. What a combination! Maybe living in a place filled with crazy people was finally doing him in. A laugh erupted from him at the notion. He was just as crazy as the other inmates were. Maybe even a bit more insane than all of them put together. That could be a reason that the brat was attracted to him. Wait…Was the brat even attracted to him? As far as he knew, the only reason the kid even bothered with him was because he needed the cyan eyed male's help getting out. Did that mean he was just being used? Not only for his abilities and influences but sex as well? Not that he was utterly against being used for sex. Hell, the kid could use him all he wanted, that way they'd both be benefiting from it. Sure he'd be benefiting from the escape as well but would they go their separate ways afterwards? Would they even see each other again apart from occasional news broadcast?

'_Fuck! Why the fuck am I acting like some love-sick puppy?' _Grimmjow snarled swiping his plate off the table. _'What the hell is that stupid brat doing to me? Where the hell is Kurosaki anyway? He didn't even show up for breakfast!'_

"Um, Grimm? You okay?" Nnoitra asked cautiously.

The other Espada had been watching their boss's face twist from emotion to emotion, some they didn't even think he possessed and couldn't help but be a little worried about his mental state. They all knew that he wasn't exactly the most stable person but one would say that was where some of his appeal lay.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe because you suddenly changed from Pantera, the world's most feared man to Pantera, man of a thousand faces with your fucking bestselling face of some love-struck fool!" The stick-like man said. His voice dripped with sarcasm.

If the shut-call was any less of the man he was, he might have looked like a cat caught with the canary but he wasn't. So he remained impassive while he arched his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Is there something bothering you Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said placing his book down on the table. "It's rare for you to be in such deep thought."

"I agree with the fucking Emo Grimm. Does this have to do with that Tensa Zangetsu? I heard something this morning about you claiming him last night. Is that true?" The quinto Espada muttered.

"And if it is?"

Before the tall lanky male could respond, a man bustled through the doors to the dining hall and made his way over to their table. They all turned to face him, knowing exactly who he was because no other would so careless to approach their table. Zommari Rureaux, séptima Espada. Like the rest of the gang, his appearance made him stand out with his dark chocolate skin tone and stunning golden yellow eyes. He had a formable height of 6'5" which was stacked with muscle upon muscle. However, contrary to popular belief, he wasn't much of a hand to hand fighter and used his abilities to do it for him. That didn't mean that he couldn't pack a punch himself. The man's most eye-catching features were his pink bone-looking Mohawk and canine teeth necklace. He moved as fast as his long legs allowed to him until he was directly in front of the table. His breathing was hard as if he were just been running a marathon and his jumpsuit which always looked pristine was littered with dirt and blood. This immediately sent the rest of the Espada into what Nnoitra liked to call 'Battle Mode'.

"Zommari what is it?" Grimmjow asked, pulling himself up from the table.

"Grimmjow-sama, an inmate has gone wild in the courtyard. The guards have tried to stun him but the stun guns are not having any effect."

"Who is it?"

"I cannot say. He is surrounded by a large group who are trying to take him out themselves. The guards have contacted Aizen-san who is on his way here now."

"Where is that slimy bastard when he is needed the most?"

"He left this morning for a meeting with the Gotei 13."

"Alright, you go wake Starrk in case we need him. The rest of us will take care of this."

"Yes Grimmjow-sama", with a short bow, the dark skinned man turned on his heel and headed out the hall.

Swinging his legs over the bench, the shut-call jerked his head upwards giving his table the signal to follow him. Without the slightest hesitation, each stood either stretching their worn out bodies from lack of excitement or in just Ulquiorra's case, giving his head a curt shake and slipping his book into the jumpsuit. Running his fingers through his blue mane, the azure eyed male vaguely wondered whether or not he should get a haircut. He loved his hair long and so did Kurosaki, if the way he kept playing with it was an indication to go by. His thoughts drifted to whether or not the orangette was watching the fight. If he was then maybe after they could disappear to the bathroom again for some more fun.

"Seriously Grimmjow, I can't hack these fucking ridiculous expressions. First you're all 'I'm gonna fuck someone up' then you're 'He loves me, He loves me not. You can't! He loves me!'", Nnoitra said clasping his hands dramatically, looking hopefully up at the ceiling.

"Fuck off", Grimmjow grumbled, sticking his own hands into his pockets.

Whenever some sort of fight broke out in the courtyard, they would always take their time to get there or if they were already present, they'd only stop the conflict if someone was about to die. It was just an entertaining show to them. The Espada deserved that much. However, today was different. If the guards couldn't stop the guy with their stun guns, it was serious. All the guns had been specially designed so that they could take out Yammy, who was the largest person in Las Noches. And they had on countless occasions when his stupidity was at its peak. So if the stun guns were able to take out that giant in one hit, then imagine how deadly a single hit would be on someone way smaller than him. Absolutely no one would be able to stand a chance. Let alone live to tell the tale. And if Zommari, their second analyst after Szayel, said that this guy was a piece of work, then he sure as hell was. The man's judgement was never wrong. But Grimmjow couldn't help but ponder on who the person was. As far as he knew, there wasn't anyone who was that strong. Apart from his gang, they were the exception. Did a new inmate join them today? Or even during the night?

Kicking the door open, the Espada waltzed onto the smooth cemented ground of the quad. Immediately, they saw the large group huddled around the fence. Littered around the area, they noticed some of the smarter prisoners keeping their distance, tending to some of the injured. Their wounds were a lot worse than any of them envisioned. One had his stomach ripped open but luckily nothing had fallen out yet. There was another whose face was gritted down into the pavement. He was already dead from the looks of it, which explained why no one bothered to go near him. Ignoring the ones in need of help, they continued forward until they were a few feet from the group. Glancing down, Grimmjow saw a man with blond hair holding his broken wrist which had already started to turn purple.

"You." He said simply.

The man's eyes widened as he looked up at the shut-call. "Pantera-sama!"

"Who's the guy?"

"It's Tensa Zangetsu! He's lost his mind!"

The name made the blue haired male freeze. Kurosaki was behind this? Regardless of how much he wanted to fuck the brat and had even made him his bitch, this didn't mean that he could create chaos as a result. Giving Yammy a sideways look and nod, the décimo Espada slammed his knuckles together while a large grin spilt his face.

"CLEAR THE FUCKING WAY", he bellowed.

The noise of the crowd ceased instantly at the voice. Those who had been in Las Noches long enough knew that it was now the Espadas turn to deal with the situation. Like the Red Sea, they parted allowing the shut-call and his men to move through and none were stupid enough to even try and get in their way. All because they knew that Pantera would sick his guard dog Yammy on whoever did. Almost of the inmates were relieved to have them show up. They were glad that they were the ones who kept the place in check sometimes. Before the blue haired male had gotten arrested, there were up to two deaths daily and over twenty critical injuries. Aizen was close to bankruptcy and in debt to pay for all medical coverage. Despite how much the owner of Las Noches hated Grimmjow, he was in debt to him. Not only was the Aizen out of debt, he now possessed more money than the several Gotei 13 captains had together.

Once at the front of the mass, they saw him. His orange tresses were spiked up but some ends were dyed with blood. The same could be said about his usually white uniform. From what they could see of his skin, it was much paler than usual. The orangette was standing sideways with another man on his hands and knees vomiting out blood and whatever were left in his stomach. His dark hair was plastered to his face as sweat poured off his body. His clothing soaked up the liquid beneath him. The dark haired male panted harshly once the bodily fluids stopped coming out. His eyes filled with tears as he quietly pleaded with the man to stop. Tensa Zangetsu bent towards the fence and pulled something up that could only be recognized as one of the plastic knife from the dining hall. He handed it to the man and said something with caused the other to fall backwards. Reaching forwards, Tensa grabbed the other's hair and yanked him towards him as the orangette muttered in his ear. The other cried softly as he took the knife and levelled it with his eye.

Grimmjow understood what was happening and clicked his tongue at Ulquiorra who advanced in the direction of the duo. He stopped until he was right beside them and took hold of the man on the ground's hand. Giving him a stern gaze, the man let out a cry of joy and stumbled to his feet and made his way to the crowd where he collapsed, only to be caught by his fellow prisoners. The emerald eyed Espada turned his attention back to the orangette who was looking down, fists previously clutched now relaxed.

"Have you calmed down Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked monotonously.

Silence was his only answer; his eyebrows quirked before returning to normal. The cuarto Espada didn't have a chance to react as the man disappeared from his sights for a second then reappearing at his side. As he was turning, a palm slammed into the side of his face, catching him completely off guard. His leafy eyes widened at the amount of sheer power behind the hand. His felt his legs leave the ground as his entire body was thrown against the other inmates. But they weren't enough to cushion his flight as those who caught him went colliding into the wall, leaving a very notable dent. Ulquiorra was frozen. What the hell was this man? Even Grimmjow didn't have that much power in just a simple push. His eyes opened and he foggily watched the man who attacked him bite his thumb.

The shut-call couldn't move. He was barely able to see the attack, if it could even be called that. He knew very well that Kurosaki wasn't normal but that was completely out of his league. His cerulean eyes wondered over to where his friend was embedded in the wall. Zommari and Starrk, who just appeared were extracting him carefully in case of any broken or dislocated bones. Blood splattered onto the ground when the raven haired male coughed. The dark skinned man unzipped the other's jumpsuit and lifted up his undershirt to reveal a reddish-purple wound over his ribs. Confusion adorned their faces as they tried to understand how a hit to the head made a rib puncture the lungs.

"The media gives you bastards too much credit! If the cuarto can't handle a simple push, then I'd love to see what the rest of you can do!" A hollow voice laughed.

The sapphire haired male turned his attention to the direction of the voice, only to be face with his amber haired desire. He wouldn't let it show on his face but on the inside he was mystified. He knew Kurosaki's voice very well. He'd taken the time to memorise it, so that his fantasies about the kid were accurate when he called out his name in that sinful voice. Unless the orangette became an impersonator over night then it sure as hell wasn't him. Plus the brat couldn't be that strong since he'd seen him fight before which didn't add up to this amount of strength. Sure he knew he was holding back, but was it even possible that he was holding back such power?

"Who the hell are you and where's the brat?" Grimmjow sneered as he took a couple steps towards the man.

"Oh? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? I should have known that you'd put two and two together." The voice said again.

"Answer my question then."

Turning to face the man, a slightly pale hand rose up which made the shut-call braced himself in case of an attack. The hand continued until it reached his ginger bangs and drew them back as to reveal his eyes. Grimmjow was lost for words at the sight. It wasn't Ichigo. One thing that he liked the most about the man was his large cinnamon eyes that were so interesting to watch due to the television of emotions that flooded in them. His eyes weren't that lifeless and cold. His eyes weren't filled with hatred and made anyone feel a sense of dread. Yet something about those inverted demonic eyes belonged to Kurosaki. Soon after, a deep blue tongue slipped out the man's mouth, licking over his lips that were covered with little droplets of blood. He chortled again, throwing his arms behind him as he spun around as if he were dancing.

"I am nobody. But King gave me the name Shirosaki; the White Blossom. King is the Black Blossom. Nice to me you", Shiro said giving him a mocking bow.

Grimmjow stared at man calling himself Shirosaki sceptically. "If you are who you say you are, then why are you in Ichigo's body?"

"Tsk tsk! I don't like how familiarly you call King's name. A pawn such as you should show him some respect."

Next thing Shiro knew, he was pressed against the fence while the shut-call had his hands wrapped around his throat. "I wouldn't hesitant to snap your fucking neck kid."

"It's not my neck bastard. It's King's. This is his body, so that means if you try to kill me then he dies instead. The two of us are sort of one and the same."

"And why would you live on then?"

"Like I said, I'm nobody. Meaning technically I don't exist, I shouldn't exist. But as long as King is alive and I will be reborn then I shall always find him. And I will always be with him."

"You little fucker! I'm not going to listen to any of this fucking bullshit that you're trying to feed me! Do you take me for a fool to believe such nonsense?" Grimmjow hissed.

"What if I told you" the yellow eyed male coughed. "That I know about the little fun you two had last night?"

Tightening his grip, "Everyone knows about it!"

"Oh really now? Do they know that you two didn't fuck? Or about the break out plan?"

Instantly, the shut-call let go of the man's neck and took a step back. Only the brat and he knew about all of that. He hadn't told the others because he wanted to go over everything with the kid first. So how did he know? Was he telling the truth about being one and the same?

"Anyway, if I had my way, I wouldn't have to deal with you fucking insane dumbasses. But King requested it and I will forever do as he says. So until then you'll have to deal with me partner for a little while."

******XxxxxxxxxxX**

**In Japanese, Shiro generally means "white". Saki means "blossom". So combined, it would mean "white blossom". At least that is what the internet tells me but then again, it can be ****unreliable.**  


**Updates will be a bit slow because of some work I have to do. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Any errors let me know so I can change them.**

**Unitl next time! (*￣▽￣)ﾉ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! First off...**

**I want to thank neck, Hullusinaatio, TigerTearz, 19Gaara19, Misc. Ink, ****PanteraFang, ShadowOfPenAndPaper, ****murumuru, ****animeloverjanet, -it-calls-meXX, rellbell0011, skyglazingMaro, both ****Guests and Gigi I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing. They make me feel so special! (；⌒▽⌒)σ! And to everyone who Alerted and Favorited this story!**

**This chapter is bit...technical? I'm not sure this is the word I'm looking for. Hmmmm...Anyway.**

**Warning: Strong language, some OOCness, violence/gore, sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having numb-blowing sex every second. Plus Orihime and Ulquiorra would have been together by now.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as his eyes followed the form that belonged to the orange haired male. Never in his life had he ever had the urge to kill someone as much as he did with this man. But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to. Firstly, the person he wanted to kill didn't even exist. Secondly, the person he wanted to kill was in the body that belonged to his current desire. It had been one; painfully long week around the man which called himself Shirosaki and suicide was looking like a definite answer. He didn't know what it was about the man, but he had the ability to get under the shut-call's skin and rile him up over the smallest of things. Maybe it was those inverted eyes which held sparks of infuriating condescension which were always directed at him. Or maybe it was that dreadful voice that spit insult after insult at him like he was nothing more than a common mongrel. God only knew that the reason he hadn't done anything yet was because of the brat.

Not to mention, when Shiro had his eyes closed and didn't speak; he remained the shut-call of his orange haired fantasy. He was horny and nothing was working in his favour. He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't expect some fun every day after his and the brat's time in the bathroom. Hell he'd even fantasized about it regularly and had at one point approached Shiro thinking that it was the mocha eyed male. And the other male didn't make it any easier for him either. Grimmjow had suffered countless erections because the paler male thought it was hilarious to rub himself up and down on the shut-call in the showers no less. He had at times, been tempted to take the man completely but he wasn't going to allow himself become lust-crazed over a man he had no sexual attraction to. The cyan eyed male had convinced himself that the only reason he even aroused was because it was Ichigo's body.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Currently, Shiro was seated over by the fence that Ichigo had frequented during his stay. His legs were crossed and fingers linked in front of his stomach. His eyes may have been closed but it was difficult to tell with his bangs in the way. Grimmjow could see the other's mouth moving, indicating that he was talking to someone. During the duration of the inverted eyed male's stay, he had on many occasions spoken to himself away from the other inmates. After the first three days of his stay, the shut-call demanded to know what he was doing, only find out that the man was checking in with the brat. The smaller male had told him that he didn't actually speak with his 'King' but rather another person who apparently lived in the orangette's head. That person told the other inhabitant that the coffee eyed male was currently in a state of mediation, training in order to be ready for the escape. The azure haired male had insisted that he speak to the owner of the body but was denied as if he were a child being refused a new toy. Until that moment, the conversation had been the most civil that the two had had with each other.

"Grimmjow, you have a call from Szayel", Ulquiorra said, breaking the Espada leader from his thoughts.

"What does he want?"

"The corpses."

Sighing, the shut-call stood and made his way over to the phone box next to the door leading back inside. He knew exactly what Ulquiorra meant by the corpses. It was about switching Aaroniero Arruruerie's body with Kaien Shiba's. Unknown too many, Kaien Shiba had been dead for over a decade. He had been killed by Aaroniero, who at the time was a criminal wanted for fraud and murder. In order to save his own life, he disposed of Shiba and assumed his identity for protection. He kept the body of the lieutenant and preserved it in case he needed to flee once again. However, it wasn't until a few years ago that he met the shut-call, the first person to have seen through his illusions. Afraid of being ratted out, they made a deal. The illusionist was to join the Espada and be their spy in exchange for his identity to be kept quiet about. He was one of the reasons that Grimmjow was able to avoid the Gotei 13 for years. With someone on the inside who was greatly trusted and in the loop of everything going on, it was almost too easy for the Espada to get away with everything.

The group had never once calculated the death of the noveno Espada. That was until Tensa Zangetsu came along. Ulquiorra had at first suspected that the brat knew about their little bug in the Gotei 13 but it was quickly pushed aside when they realized that the kid had as much knowledge about it as the Gotei 13 did. But this was where the problem came in. When they finally did an autopsy on the body, they would realize that it wasn't Kaien Shiba's, which in turn would give them enough evidence to have the remaining Espada arrested and/or given the death penalty. After the quarto had spoken to the pink haired scientist on the day Ichigo had arrived, he told them that they had a while to wait before he got a chance to switch the cadavers. Now Grimmjow only hoped that the man had been able to do so. If not, then tonight the Espada would leave Las Noches.

"Szayel, you could have just told Ulquiorra. You don't need to speak to me", the shut-call said as he picked up the phone.

"But it's been so long since I've heard that voice of yours. I've missed it. So deep and demanding, it just makes me so hard", Szayel moaned. "But anyway, the bodies have been successfully swapped."

"Well done. It would have been such a shame to kill another one of us."

The scientist only laughed at this. "Now, now Grimmy-chan, there's no need to be feisty. Save it for the bedroom."

Every Espada knew that the main reason Szayel even bothered to join the group was because he was only interested in was sleeping with their blue haired leader. Although, the man had been shot down more than a dozen times already, it didn't stop him from making very lewd remarks. Grimmjow had on very few instances allowed the pink haired male to pleasure him orally but nothing more. And the other male knew that he was only been used but to him it was better than nothing. Plus the octava Espada was the only one who was ever allowed to call him Grimmy-chan or the occasional Grimm-kitty.

"I also found something interesting in Aaroniero's body; I thought you might be interested to know."

"Was it a message from him?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"No, it was something much better. It is about the way he died."

"I know how he died. He was skinned."

The scientist's sweet laughed filtered through the phone a second time. "Oh so you think! He was dead long before his face was touched."

"What do you mean he was dead already? Don't they all die when Tensa skins them?"

"I went ahead and checked the other victims of Tensa Zangetsu. Only to discover that they had been killed the way they were reported. However, the last body was done in such a way that I don't think that he realized it himself. Around Aaroniero's neck were hand marks; which could have been an indication that he was strangled to death but that wasn't the case. According to the crime scene reports, there happened to be much more blood than usual."

"Get on with it Szayel."

"After cutting open his body myself, I was dearly surprised to find that every single capillary, vein and artery had been destroyed."

"…Destroyed?" The shut-call asked sceptically.

"Imagine throwing meat into a blender and not allowing it to fully turn into a liquid; just mincing it. That's what his insides looked like but only with a lot of liquid. All his other organs besides the heart and brain were intact. Although they were flooded with blood, quite a mess to clean up afterwards."

"How is that even possible?" Grimmjow asked with his eyes were trained on the orangette by the fence.

"That's what I'd like to know. I have hypothesised that Tensa Zangetsu-san was surprised by this and still carried out his regular way of killing so that the Gotei 13 would know that it were him."

"This kid is just full of surprises isn't he?"

"I've also been doing some more research on him and nothing unusual has come up but I'll keep digging."

"Before you go, does the kid have any connections within the Gotei 13?"

"Hold a minute", faintly in the background, the blue haired male could hear the sound of keys clicking. "Oh? Well isn't this unexpected. During his middle school and high school years, his group of friends consisted of one Kuchiki Rukia and one Abarai Renji. The same two who'd arrested him. Anything else I can do for you my Grimmy-chan?"

"Just send me another vial by tomorrow. I'll be in contact over the next few days. Wait for the call."

With that the shut-call hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. His mind was currently trying to wrap around the information he'd just been given. None of it was making a lick of sense. First was the bursting of the blood vessels. Was something like that even possible? He knew that Szayel had a strange ability almost exactly like that but yet it was still different. All Kurosaki did was touch Aaroniero and he was gone. Was it a conscious power or unconscious? It must have been unconscious or else he wouldn't have bothered to skin the man. But the main thing that didn't make any sense was the fact that the body would have been autopsied anyway after it was taken in. Something just wasn't sitting right with this whole thing.

Pushing off the wall, the shut-call walked straight over to where the man in question sat. Grimmjow felt that familiar spark of lust run through his veins. Cursing silently to himself, he willed away the growing arousal. The last thing he wanted was to do something with Shiro. He needed to constantly remain himself that he was only reacting this way due to the fact that it was the kid's body. There was something about the other male that captured his attention. He wasn't sure if it was his crude attitude but there was certainly something that made him want the man. If the shut-call even believed in God, then he would pray to the man and beg him to bring the brat back before he did something unspeakable to his body or his so-called 'horse'.

The inverted eyed man stopped his muttering as the older male approached him. Inwardly growling, he had to suppress the urge to attack the man. He hated the shut-call even before they met. All for the simple reason of what he had done to King's back. The five gashes had spoiled King's perfect skin, tainted him with the essence of another man that wasn't him. He hated the fact that his king wasn't in the least bothered over it. Simply shrugging and saying 'what's done is done', pissed him off to no end. Shiro knew that the wounds were not natural; he could taste its disgustingly dark power on his tongue. It didn't bleed as much as it should have. The blood was only from the breaking of the skin. What was really torn at was King's soul. Zangetsu didn't even notice it because he wasn't as synced with the orangette as he was. He didn't want to believe that it was even possible for something like this to happen, but he could feel it aching throughout King's body. Hopefully, it would somewhat heal before he had give King his body back.

But on the other hand, Shiro hated to admit – even to himself – that the man was horribly gorgeous. Despite the amount of things he'd seen him on television or the internet; the picture really didn't do the real thing anything justice. He could understand why King was having such a hard time not just letting the man fuck him into the next century. Hell, he had pictured himself many times withering beneath the man; running his fingers through those long blue tresses. But he hated the man enough to suppress his desires. If King could do it, then so could he.

Grimmjow stopped a metre before the man, squatting down before him. "Get up."

Taken back by the tone, Shiro sneered. "And who the fuck do you think you are giving me orders?"

"Either you get up and walk on your own or I'll have to drag you. Take your pick."

The yellow eyed male would never admit that a shiver of fear ran down his spine. The shut-call's voice was calm, too calm for his liking. It was the first time he'd ever seen – or heard – the blue haired male exert his dominance. Normally he would be ordered around in a fairly playful manner, but this was too much. Staring into those endless blue orbs, Shiro noted the conflicting emotions fighting within them. There was the obvious lust he held for King but it seemed as if was directed at him instead. And he wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not. The next emotion he saw was doubt which was strange on the man, seeing as how he was usually on the top of everything, excluding the time when Shiro had first arrived. That was the only exception. Then there was pure rage which was being held back by self-control. Sure he could understand that the cerulean eyed male wasn't at all happy about their current arrangements, having voiced it on plenty occasions but this was different. It was wilder, untamed and beast-like.

And sexy as hell.

Licking his lips, Shiro nodded carefully and stood. Without another word, Grimmjow straightened up and made his way to the door leading back inside. The silence between him wasn't something the albino was used to. After the constant unpleasant banter which usually flowed between them, the quietness was taking its toll on him. He wasn't sure what had the shut-call in such a tense state but he was more than willing to find out if it meant that they could return to their normal routine of hating each other.

'_Did I seriously just think that? Do I actually miss talking to him?' _Shiro thought to himself. Pondering on the fact a little longer, he gave his head a shake before coming to his conclusion. _'Nah. This crazy place must actually be getting to me. I miss King…And I hate that bastard.'_

"We're here", Grimmjow stated.

Glancing around, Shiro noticed that they were standing in the entrance of the library. Casting the taller male an unsure look, which was simply ignored as the other stepped forward again. The place was completely empty save for the librarian who was too engrossed in his novel to even spare them a glance. Normally, Grimmjow would react to the lack of respect but at the moment he couldn't care less. He had more important things to deal with. Moving again, the shut-call led them to the very back of the place where no one usually went. There was a small table with a couple books piled on it and two chairs. Pulling out both of them, the older male gestured for Shiro to sit.

Once they were both seated, Shiro waited a few minutes for the other man to talk. When nothing happened, he decided to end the damn silence that was pressing on his nerves. "Why are we in the fucking library?"

"The library, along with the bathrooms, is the one of the only places in Las Noches which doesn't have any cameras."

"Okay, so why did you bring me here?"

"I have some questions for you and I rather not have Aizen listening in on them."

Shiro gave the man an uncertain stare. If he wanted to ask him something he could have outside. He always did anyway, so what was so different this time?

"Shoot then."

Leaning forward, Grimmjow rested his elbows on his knees and linked his fingers, placing his chin on them. "Did you or Ichigo know that Kaien Shiba had been dead for a few years now?"

Caught off guard by the question, the inverted eyed male simply stared stupidly at the man. The azure haired male was thankful that his patience was really paying off today. He didn't want to press the man for details knowing very well how defensive he got when pressured.

"No. Not until we were about to kill 'him'", Shiro said after a few moments.

"Do you know who he really was then?"

"All he told us was that he was an Espada. Didn't believe him though. We've met and killed many people who claimed to be part of you guys."

"His name was Aaroniero Arruruerie, noveno Espada."

Although Shirosaki's face looked blank, he was on the edge of panicking on the inside. He wasn't sure of how to react to the news. King had killed a fucking member of the Espada. They both killed him. Was Grimmjow out for revenge for the loss of one of his teammates? It wouldn't surprise him if he was. The whole world knew of how loyal the Espada were to each other. Even when one was arrested and tortured for information, they kept their mouths shut. Every single one of them would rather die than betray each other. It impressed Shiro with how much they looked out for each other. If he had his own body, he would everything in his power to make sure that King was always safe. Throwing away his life for the man was nothing compare to losing him. He'd kill himself if he ever lost King. Sometimes, he often wondered on whether or not Old Man Zangetsu would ever do the same for King.

"I'm not here for revenge if that's what you're thinking", Shiro couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Was the man a fucking mind reader now? "I just thought that I'd inform you."

"And why would you inform me about the fact that I killed your teammate?" The inverted eyed male asked warily.

"Because I want to know how you discovered that it wasn't Shiba."

"The guy released the illusion he casted over his body, showing King and I who he really was. We had already sent the notice to the Gotei 13 informing them that we were going to kill that night and we couldn't very well leave him alive. It would make us look real bad."

"Understandable. Weren't you worried at all by the fact that once an autopsy was performed on the body that they'd realised that it wasn't Shiba's body?"

"To be honest, that isn't really my shit. But King thought otherwise. He needed you guys. If you're dead then what use are you to us?" Shiro ran his ran his fingers through King's orange locks, missing his own white ones. "King came to the conclusion that the guy was pretending to be Shiba for whatever reason and must have others' working with him. We just didn't think it was you guys. Anyway, King believed he must have kept the body in case he ever needed to escape or something."

Grimmjow allowed the information to process into his mind. He had to admit that Ichigo was one hell of a smart motherfucker. Figuring that much out under the conditions he was in was certainly impressive. Yet at the same time it was unnerving. He didn't like it when people thought too ahead of him. Whatever the hell went on in the brat's head, he was pretty sure that he was the brains of the operation while Shirosaki was the bronze. He wasn't all too sure about the role the third guy played but he didn't want to find out.

"Explain to me then why you killed him differently."

Shiro's lips tightened into a thin line. He sort of knew that this question was going to come but wasn't sure of how to answer it. Shit like this was normally things that King dealt with. "Who exchanged the bodies first?"

"Szayel. He autopsied the body himself and passed on his findings to me."

"It's all fucking Ichigo's fault!"

The blue haired shut-call nearly jumped at the sound of the kid's name. Not once since Shirosaki had been around had he every called the brat anything other than 'King'. It was definitely a surprised to have him referred to the other as such.

"How so?" Grimmjow inquired.

Suddenly standing up, Shiro knocked the chair back while throwing his hands in the air. "That bastard friend of yours started to talk a bit of smack which of course pissed King off with his short temper and all. The bastard had it coming believe me but I didn't think that King would release his Getsuga. Using it the way he did, was not only dangerous to himself but foolish. Hell, he was lucky it even worked the way he'd been practicing or else the man would have been completely destroyed like the earlier bodies."

Now Grimmjow was utterly lost. He knew that Aaroniero had a bit of a mouth on him that had on countless instances nearly gotten killed by Nnoitra and Yammy. He just didn't think the man was stupid enough to do so in front on a wanted psychopath. The noveno was no fighter. He was a coward who hid behind his own illusions in order to protect himself. He was one who rather watched from the sidelines than engage in battle. Szayel was the same of course but he was more valuable to the shut-call and couldn't risk him ending up dead. The illusionist on the other hand was only good for the information he got from the inside of the Gotei 13. It wasn't really sad to see the man go. It was more of a burden that had been lifted, not that he would admit it anyone.

"What the hell is a Getsuga?" Grimmjow said interrupting Shiro's on-going rant.

Pausing, the inverted eyed demon turned and gave the shut-call an incredulous look. "King never told you about his Getsuga? What the hell have you two been talking about since he came here?"

"We didn't talk as much as you think. Small meaningless conversation about the weather", the older male replied, trying his best to keep the venom from his voice.

Shooting him a frustrated look, Shirosaki leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. "The full name of the ability is Getsuga Tenshō. It's hard to describe exactly what it is but let's just say it's sort of an energy wave."

"An energy wave?"

"Yeah, King is able collect the particles around him and charges them within his body in order to make them stronger. By compressing them tightly, he can release them into a physical attack. However, King's body naturally produces special particles which are probably a million times stronger than normal ones. All thanks to the Old Man. So he rarely ever has to take in outside elements."

"If Ichigo is able to do that, then why did he bother to skin his victims and such?"

"Controlling the Getsuga is very difficult. You probably think that depending on the amount of particles used then that would be the amount of power the attack holds. Wrong. Even the smallest amount collected can be very deadly not only to the victim but to King as well. If King uses it and doesn't release the correct amount of particles which have been charged and some stay behind in his body, they become overly stimulated and sort of explode which causes shitloads of internal bleeding. If King releases too many particles, especially ones that haven't been charged properly, it makes the attack unstable and even more hazardous."

"Why did you say that the Getsuga worked?" Grimmjow asked.

"King had been practicing shooting a small amount of his Getsuga into a person's body in order to destroy or even slightly damage their various body parts. So far, it hadn't worked on a single body we acquired. It would always make them sort of explode. Not like a bang type of explosion, more of different limbs tearing off the body. So that night, I honestly didn't expect the guy to be intact after King released his Getsuga. Guess King finally got the amount right."

A silence fell between the two as they wondered into their own thoughts. Grimmjow wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't completely impressed by this information. He always wondered what the brat's power was and now he finally knew. The Getsuga Tenshō sounded almost similar to one of his own abilities called Desgarrón. The attack was too risky to use because of how powerful it was. He rarely ever bothered with it unless the situation was desperate. Luckily, he never found himself in any of those. It was his trump card which meant that no one knew about it, not even the Espada. In a strange way he was glad that he and the kid had a lot more in common than he had originally thought. Unlike the most of other Espadas abilities, he and the brat could use theirs at anytime. He knew for a fact that Ulquiorra could only use one of his when there was an electrical storm or near any sort of electrical supply. Sure he could absorb the electricity and hold it in his body but there was a time limit before they lost their charge. Szayel needed any kind of bodily sample, Zommari needed eye contact for at least ten seconds, Starrk needed his freaking little sister and Yammy…was just Yammy. Nnoitra was just special in a homicidal type of way.

"Do you miss King?"

Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the other's voice. Having been so wrapped in his thoughts, he'd forgotten that the other man was still standing there. He hated how he easily let his guard down around him and the brat. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Shrugging, the albino pushed himself of the wall and moved forwards a little. "Just wondering that's all."

"And pray tell how you were wondering about that when we were just talking about the Getsuga Tenshō?"

"I figured it was about time we switched topic. I mean this is probably the first real conversation we've really had and if King likes you then it's my job to see what's so great about your ass. Now answer the question."

The inverted eyed male was right but the shut-call didn't like the direction that the conversation was heading. It was going down a dark path. And they both knew that.

"I wouldn't say that I miss him", the azure eyed male said, leaning back on the chair. "It's more like I miss his body and what we did; even if it was only once. I'm fucking horny and I definitely do not go off into some corner to jack off when I know I can get someone to do it for me."

Narrowing his yellow eyes, Shiro took another step forward. "His body is right here, so why don't to use it to get you off?"

Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond to that. Hell, he'd thought about it countless times but if the brat wasn't even the one controlling his own body then it would be wrong to abuse it as if it were his toy. Sure shit like that had never really stopped him before – not that he'd ever been in such a predicament - but he did make a promise to the brat that he wouldn't fuck him yet. After seeing what Shirosaki was capable, he was sure that the guy was able to stop him if he went too far. But it was the fact that he couldn't risk his body transforming in the middle of it. No one can stop him once that happened.

"I grudgingly promised Ichigo that I wouldn't fuck him until we got out of this place", the shut-call sighed. "So just because you're in control doesn't mean I'm just going to forget that."

"Who said anything about fucking though?"

Shiro dashed forwards, crushing his lips onto Grimmjow's. As if expecting this, the cyan eyed male's hands immediately grabbed the other's thighs and lifted them as he stood. The paler man wrapped his legs around the taller man's hips and weaved his fingers those silky blue locks. The shut-call backed them against the wall and grounded his hips, pressing his erection against Shiro's. Giving the albino's bottom lip a hard nip, he thrust his wet appendage into the awaiting mouth. His tongue came into contact with smaller male's own and couldn't stop the groan that erupted. Unlike Ichigo's slick muscle which was smooth, Shiro was rough and much more powerful. They began a fierce battle for dominance. Both had their eyes open, glaring at each other as they fought. Grimmjow covered the bluish-black tongue with his and began pulling it into his maw. Sensing this, the inverted eyed male bit down harshly, drawing out a bit of blood. This, however, didn't hinder the cerulean eyed male from trying to win. It only seemed to spur him on even more. If there was one thing Grimmjow loved, it was a challenge.

Both of them were completely lost in each other. Shiro's hatred for the shut-call completely disappeared, understanding the amount of pleasure in which King had received from the man. He was no one. He wasn't supposed to be able to feel an attraction to anyone that wasn't King. But there was a part of him– a strong part of him – which burned with raw unwanted emotions. It filled him with the need for human warmth, warmth that wasn't King's. Grimmjow didn't care that he was practically abusing the brat's body. He didn't care that the one he was kissing wasn't his desire. It was that something about the inverted eyed male which was forcing him to abandon his control. Both of them made him lose his control. He obviously hated it but it felt so damn right. He couldn't understand the feeling that was coursing through his veins. He didn't understand why his body just wanted him to let go and give into his primitive side.

Suddenly Shirosaki pulled back, breaking the kiss causing the blue haired male to growl. Just when things were getting good, the man had to go and stop before getting to the good shit. Grimmjow wanted to curse at whatever forces were at work. Was it too hard to catch a simple break? What had he ever done to deserve this? He had to resist the urge to throw himself on the ground and scream like a child throwing a tantrum. Sure he killed a few people – a lot of people – but that didn't mean it gave the world the right to blue ball him especially after he'd been so patient. Burying his face in the crook of the pale neck, he nipped and sucked on the flesh, convincing himself that the other male only needed to catch his breath.

"What?" Shiro's voice called out, panic laced in his tone.

Inwardly groaning in annoyance, the shut-call leaned back and looked at the man. Confused masked his face as he noted that the albino's eyes had a far-away look. "What's wrong?"

Silence was the only thing that met him. Unsure of what to do, the cyan eyed male shifted slightly not breaking his gaze. "Fucking hell", Shiro muttered after a while.

"Care to explain what's going on with you?"

"King's requesting me to come to him so that we can…Never mind the fucking reason! Just take care of King's body while I'm gone!"

"What? Shiro what the fuck are you on-!"

With a last patronizing smirk, Shirosaki's eyes rolled back and closed. The load in Grimmjow's arms immediately became dead weight and he stumbled to keep a grip on it. What the fuck was going on? One minute they were lost in a lustful daze then the next he was left with an unconscious body and a raging erection. Snarling, he shifted the body over his shoulder fireman style and walked out of the library.

For some reason, he felt like an idiot. A puppet in someone's game. If there was one thing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada didn't allow, it was to be made a fool of.

Someone was going to pay.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Poor Grimm, I feel like he is being made a fool of. Well next chapter shit hits the fan! **

**Updates will be a bit slow again. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Any errors let me know so I can change them.**

**Unitl next time! (*￣▽￣)ﾉ**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK...after what seems like forever. I know I said slow updates but I didn't think that I'd be this slow. The last year of high school is a real bitch. Why was I not warned? (-~-) Oh well.**

**Anyway, I want to thank -it-calls-meXX, stoic person, ****PanteraFang, ****Misc. Ink, ****animeloverjanet, ****Hullusinaatio,**** skyglazingMaro and Clumsy Owl for reviewing. Just rereading your reviews made me write even faster. And to those ****who Alerted and Favorited this story!**

**************************The song I picked at the beginning was my main inspiration for this chapter, so I thought I'd share it. **

**Warning: Strong language, some OOCness, violence/gore, sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having mind-blowing sex every second.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_Crossfade - Cold_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The crescent moon hung lifelessly in the darken firmament. Thick clouds hid the stars, creating a halo-like effect around the moon. Harsh, icy winds howled throughout the city, leaving frost on various windowsills. In one of Karakura's many alleyways which never seemed too appeared until twilight, a lone lamp post flickered constantly. Leaning against its rusted pole, a shrouded figure hummed under his breath. The yellow light of the streetlamp illuminated the person briefly; showing how he was too formally dressed to be seen in that part of town. Italian leather shoes enclosed his feet which crossed at the ankles. Navy blue tailor-cut trousers honed his long legs, which had a starched-pressed shirt tucked neatly into them. The man had a matching waistcoat and jacket wrapped around his frame. To finish off the outfit was a cerulean tie, grey trench coat draped over his shoulders and a classic black fedora.

"Now where is she?" He mused aloud.

No soon than he spoke, a soft thud drew his attention a little ways down the alley. There stood, the woman in the black kimono. Her long violet tresses cascaded down her back, ending right above the rear. The top of the kimono pooled at her shoulders, exposing her dark chocolate skin. Around the woman's slender neck was an ebony bow; as if she were a cat. The material of the attire hugged her body, the large knot on her stomach pushed up her very noticeable breasts. Her lean legs were unclothed as the kimono folded like a V slight over mid-thigh while the back collected beneath her, creating a trail. The female's feet were bare; the long-sleeves were bundled up and pressed together as her hands gathered warmth from the fabric. Even in the dark, her gleaming yellow eyes remained trained and forced on her surroundings.

"Aren't you late Yoruichi?"

"Aren't you overdressed?" She retorted.

Clicking his tongue, the man gestured for her to come closer. Gracefully, she drifted towards him, not caring in the slightly as she passed through a puddle. Once before him, she knelt down and placed a light kiss onto his hand. He gripped her chin, pulling her up towards him. The man's other hand wrapped around her waist, jerking Yoruichi against his chest. Her hands clutched his jacket. Cautiously, he guided his lips to her mouth. They pressed firmly against one another eagerly. Releasing her chin, his hand slid into her dark locks, massaging her scalp tenderly. The woman in the black kimono tightened her hold on him. Their tongues moved to the rhythm of their own private tango. Both their hands itched to caress one another more passionately but they couldn't. They couldn't risk his scent being found on her. Soon, too soon, the need for air was overwhelming, they parted and she relaxed her head on his torso while his fingers combed lightly through her hair.

"Care to explain why the hell you're so formally dressed?" She inquired.

"Why to see you of course my dear!" He said playfully which made her snort in amusement. After a moment of silence and a glare, he spoke again. "I've been watching a lot of American gangster movies lately. It's so boring at home with you."

"I'm sure that there are plenty of things to do but you're just too lazy."

"Ah! How hurtful my dear Yoruichi."

A short laugh escaped her lips at his childish antics. Usually, the violet haired female wouldn't put up with such but being away from him for so long was taking its toll on her. Pulling back slightly from him, her yellow eyes bore into his deep blue ones. Yoruichi could see the relief he felt knowing that she was well and unharmed. She could see the pain he felt everyday knowing that that other man touched her as intimately as he used to. She could see his anger at not being able to do anything about it. She knew he hated being powerless. The man in the trench coat could see her disgust at that man's touch upon her skin. He could see the worry that they might one day be caught and he killed. He could see the warmth which she held for him and only him.

"Yoruichi, tell me what's happening right now?" His tone turned serious.

"Ichigo has been in Las Noches for almost month now. He made contact with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez on his first day. Everything is happening much faster than anyone expected."

"It is Ichigo after all. How long do you estimate the break out?"

"At the rate things are going, I say a month, maybe less."

"A month huh? I'll need to contact the others to make sure that all preparations are ready for his arrival."

The blue eyed man untangled his fingers from her hair and dipped them into his coat pocket. As he drew out his phone, Yoruichi clasped his hand. Looking up at him again, he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked apprehensively.

"Over the last seven days, it hasn't been Ichigo."

"How is it not…" His voice faltered as realization hit him. "Shirosaki? Why is he out?"

"I don't know but I haven't told that man yet."

"I thought you said that he put up a block?"

"He did and that why I'm confused. I have a feeling that Jaegerjaquez might be the one who helped destroy it. Unintentionally that is."

The man brought his other hand up and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "We need to get rid of Shiro as fast as we can. He'll delay everything."

"He's no longer around though. Neither of them is. Jaegerjaquez is currently watching over the body", she whispered tiredly.

"Fuck! We have to get his body out of there now. If Ichigo and Shiro are doing what I believe they're doing, we need to stop them now."

"Are you going to call-!"

Yoruichi's body stilled before convulsing fiercely. Biting down on her bottom lip, she muffled the screamed which threatened to tear threw her throat. A dribble of blood trailed down her chin.

"I have to go, he's calling for me", she coughed.

"No, I've barely gotten time to be with you. Do you expect me to suffer through another two months without you?"

"You know I don't want to leave you. You know that I suffer as much as you do. It is you I love, not him", she murmured softly, running her thumb across his lips.

"Just stay a few more minutes, please", his voice broke slightly as he pleaded; he knew it was useless but did it nonetheless each time they met.

"If I stay any longer, he'll become suspicious and I'll be punished."

"Go my love; I'll take care of things on my end."

"I'll return as soon as I can. Take care."

Crouching down, the woman in the back kimono braced her legs before springing herself into the air. The trail of clothing fluttered behind her as she landed on the ledge of the building. With a one last glance below her, she took off into the night allowing the darkness to become a part of her. The man below gripped the phone in his hand tightly. Flipping it open, he dialled a number and pressed it to his ear. After the first ring, the person picked up the phone.

"We have a problem; it's Shiro. Send them in now."

"Fucking hell."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

An unlit cigarette twirled through Grimmjow's fingers. His brow was pinched in frustration and lips curled into a snarl. Three days. Three fucking days, neither the brat nor his evil twin had shown up. He wasn't any asshole's babysitter. How had he let the situation get so out of hand? It didn't only make him feel weak but look as well. The reputation of the Espada would go down if their boss was seen to be a man which falls to the beck and call of some pretty face. Crushing the cancer stick, the shut-call focused his eyes on a small male with scruffy black hair in a ponytail.

'_That one would have to do',_ He smirked to himself.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo heaved up as the shock of awakening ran through him. Ragged panted huffed out his lips as he tried to regain his bearings. His coffee eyes were blurred but he could vaguely make out that he was inside his cell. Confusion furrowed his brow as he wondered where Grimmjow was. Shiro told him that the shut-call had agreed to watch over his body but it seemed like the man wasn't doing a very good job of it. Resting his feverous head on the cool cement wall, the orangette sucked in deep breaths trying his calm his raging heart. He felt as if he had died and come back to life. Every part of his frame felt stiff, locked and unwilling to cooperate with him.

Once he felt like his body was back to normal to a certain degree, he swung his legs over the edge of the bunk and stood. His knees buckled a little under the unexpected weight but it wasn't something he couldn't deal with. Ichigo made a mental note not to abandon his body over a long period of time. That is, if three days could even be called a long period. Maybe he should have listened to the Old Man's warnings about the repercussions. Even if he wasn't training with his physical body, it seemed like it was affected nevertheless. Either way, pain or no pain, he was able to accomplish what he set out to do and now all he needed was to find Grimmjow and inform him of the break out.

Sighing tiredly, Ichigo left his cell, a little cautiously as he wondered why it was unlocked. Focusing on his surroundings, he realized that there wasn't anyone in the building. Quickly, he made his way over to the door leading to the courtyard. Pushing it open, he was temporary blinded by the sunlight but instead his eardrums heard everything for him as they blasted by the sound of roars. When the orangette's sight adjusted, he wasn't quite sure what was going on or to make out of the situation before him. Every inmate was out; some stayed a distance from the crowd by the wall, and others had the tables set along the outline of the mass so they could have an aerial view of what was happening. Making his way over to the group, Ichigo stood right behind them, trying to peer through to see what the commotion was all about. Above the shouts, he could hear grunting and the dull sound of skin on skin.

Knocking the man in front of him lightly, "What's happening?" the orangette asked.

The man turned with an irritated look on his face but it immediately turned to fear when he saw the orange haired male. "Tensa Zangetsu-sama!"

Gauging the man's reaction, Ichigo felt very smug. Shirosaki had done exactly what was asked of him. It was only a matter of time now. The inmate stumbled into another, making space for the known murderer to pass. Like dominos, the rest of the prisoners scrambled way from him, allowing him to walk through the crowd unburdened. As he reached the other edge, he saw two men attacking each other. Both sported bruises across their bodies, one had a broken nose and the other a fractured wrist. Neither seemed to backing down as they lunged at each other against. The man with the broken nose reached out and grabbed the other's injured wrist, causing the man to scream and fall to the ground. The first man brought his foot up and it collided with the second man's nose.

"Pay backs a bitch ain't it?" He laughed. His attention was then diverted to the table near him. "Pantera-sama I've beat it!"

Ichigo's own concentration snapped to where the shut-call was seated. He had leant back so he rested on the table. One of his arms supported his body weight while the other hand drew the cigarette from his lips, the gray smoke making a ring in the air. Grimmjow's legs were wide apart and in between them was a young man. The man had ebony hair in a ponytail that swayed as he bobbed his head up and down. The blue haired male had a look of indifference on his face, as if he was unaffected by the blowjob. The other Espada were littered around the table, not paying any particular focus to the fight before them. The cyan eyed male took another long drag before answering.

"Kill him."

The inmate nodded eagerly, pulling a knife out his jumpsuit. Ichigo stepped forward at that point, plucking the knife out the man's hand and sent him a dark look. Both men scurried away, casting a look towards the shut-call for help.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of peacekeeper Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned as he threw the knife down.

Ulquiorra stood from his chair separate from the table. "Watch your tone inmate 001500."

The orangette watched the cuarto puzzled. He could feel the hostility rolling off the man. Why was he so tense? From what he knew of the man, Ulquiorra rarely saw anyone as a threat. Then why was he behaving like Ichigo was danger to him and he was nothing more than a hopeless victim?

"Is there something I can to for you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo eyes switched back to Grimmjow's. The man wasn't even looking at him. He was far more interested in the damn clouds. But the amber haired male couldn't fight off that small feeling of jealousy as he watched the dark haired male suck.

"I need to speak with you."

"Is that right? Because I don't really have anything to say to you."

The shut-call leaned forward and placed his elbows in his thighs. He flicked away the cigarette which Yammy graciously crushed under his shoe. Grimmjow cupped his chin in his hand, the other started to play with the ponytail.

"I don't give a fuck if you have nothing to say to me. So get your ass up" Ichigo hissed.

The hand with the braid froze. Slowly, he pushed back the man below him and zipped himself up. "That's enough Ggio. Get lost."

The man Ggio whimpered but did as commanded. The blue haired male stood, dusted off his jumpsuit. Stretching him arms above his head, he popped his joints as he sauntered over to the orangette. Once face to face, Ichigo scanned the other. His azure orbs were blank, exposing nothing of how he felt. Those lips, the cinnamon eyed male want to feel on his own again, were set into a passive line. Everything he looked for on the man was off. He didn't have that wild glint in his eyes or that cocky smirk. Grimmjow's posture was straight and held authority in it. It always did but he couldn't put his finger on why he was getting a strange vibe of the man.

Ichigo felt pain shoot up his chest. Looking down, he saw the older male's fist buried in his stomach. A cough escaped his lips, followed by a mouth full of blood. He knew the asshole had a mean right hook but he didn't expect it to feel that bad. The orangette wasn't even aware that the other male was going to hit him. Normally, he would be able to sense any sort of emotion aimed at him which usually give him an advantage over his opponent. Glancing at the shut-call's face, it was still the same. Blank. Reaching out, the amber haired man tried to steady himself using Grimmjow but was quickly stopped by a blow to the head. Again, he didn't even see the cerulean eyed man lift his arm to elbow him. It was like he was moving in slow motion and everyone else was in normal time. More blood pooling in his mouth and some dribbled down his chin from his own spilt lip. Taking a few paces back, he spat the liquid out and wiped himself.

"Do you know who I am Kurosaki?" The shut-call asked, unfazed by the other's predicament.

Ichigo frowned at the question. They both knew that he did, so why ask? "Are you going to tell me why you felt the need to assault me?"

"See? This is what I'm talking about. Kids like you piss me the fuck off."

Now, he was completely lost as to what was going on but he wouldn't stand for being called a brat. The look must have shown on his face because the older male laughed at him. But the laugh was unlike anything he's ever heard. It was uncontrollable, inhumane and completely insane. Feral and dangerous, it made the hairs on his neck stand up. Rolling up his sleeves, Ichigo felt his blood boil and wasn't quite sure why. He bent and picked up the knife. Spinning it a couple times in his hand, he gripped the handle before moving his hand back and throwing it forwards. The blade whizzed through the air, slicing into the shut-call's shoulder ceasing his laughter. Grimmjow gazed at the knife for a moment before yanking it out of his arm. Tossing it towards Yammy, he flexed his arm a couple time before a grin weaved onto his lips.

"You really thought a knife would injure me? You certainly don't know who the fuck you're messing with."

This time, the orange haired male was ready for the attack. Grimmjow's punch came swiftly and he dodged only to be kneed in the side. Spinning round, Ichigo aimed a kick at the other's head but it was caught. Using it to his advantage, he twisted his body round and kicked back into the shut-call's stomach. The grip was released, allowed the orangette to land a firm round house kick at the other's jaw. The blue haired male stumbled back and grinned.

"That's what I like to see. But you'll have to do better than that to take me down."

Ichigo felt the Getsuga forming in his palm. The energy was overflowing, needing a quick and easy release. Smiling to himself, he moved to the other male with his right arm drawn back. The Getsuga's power began to leak out of his body, slicing the skin of his hand. The shut-call watched in amusement at the sight. He had to admit the sight was pretty damn appealing. Then the orangette disappeared from his view. Puzzled, he glanced to the side and froze. He didn't have time to raise his arms to defend himself as the bloodied hand connected with his chest. The overwhelming feeling of the Getsuga pulsed through his body, knocking him off his feet. Slowly by slowly, Grimmjow could feel the thin blades slice through his blood vessels. He knew in that one moment, he would die if he didn't stop it.

That's when he felt it.

That hunger. That thirst to kill. To destroy everything. Grimmjow could feel his heartbeat speed up to an unimaginable rate. It screamed in his ears. His frame shook with pleasure, not only having the chance to fight someone who could be considered his equal but from the thrill of his animalistic side taking over. The first parts of his body to change were his hands, turning into blacken limbs and the spikes. The teal markings under his eyes darkened and surrounded them, trailing back towards his ears. Pantera's pupils dilated before turning into slits. Opening his mouth and exposing his row of razor canines, a feral snarl rumbled out of his throat.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the shut-call. Something coursed through his body. It was something so foreign yet familiar at the same time. Fear. For the first time since his mother's kidnapping, it was the first time since he'd felt the raw emotion. He felt like the prey being stalked by the predator. Never in his life had he encountered anything that made him want to kneel and beg for forgiveness. Shaking his head, the orange haired male cleared those thoughts. He would not bow to an animal which could easily be tamed. He was stronger than Grimmjow; they both knew it, especially in his current state.

Ulquiorra watched the scene from his position on the bench, wondering whether or not he should intervene. He knew better than anyone what the shut-call was like when he was half transformed. Breathing in deeply, he started to make his way over the blue eyed male but was stopped short by the other's voice.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra; I know what I'm doing."

The pale man looked sceptical but nodded anyway and sat back down. Grimmjow flexed his claws and walked towards Ichigo.

"You know Kurosaki; I have no doubt that you'd be one hell of a good fuck. But unfortunately, I won't get my dick wet with you when I'm done."

Cocking his eyebrow, "Are you confident that you have what it takes to beat me?"

"I know I have what it takes."

The blue haired male braced his legs then propelled himself forwards. His claws reached towards Ichigo but the other shifted back, aiming a punch with was effortlessly dodged. Grimmjow considered briefly to use his ace but thought against it. Too much damage would be caused and he didn't want to give Aizen the chance to analysis it. Throwing himself to the orangette again, his hand sunk into the other forearm. Ichigo let out a cry of pain and jerk back, not minding the pieces of skin and meat that were wrenched from his body as he did so.

"I guess those claws aren't just for show after all", the coffee eyed male hissed.

"What can I say Kurosaki? I like to use all my toys."

The duo stared at each in silence. Ichigo hated to admit that the wound was causing more damage than he originally thought it would. He wasn't sure whether or not Grimmjow knew but the spikes seemed secrete some sort of poison. Glancing at his cut hand, it was evident that the use of another Getsuga with it would mean the loss of the limb. From the looks of the way the blue haired male was panting, it was clear that the transformation was taking its toll on his body. As cliché as it was, they were down to their last attack until the next battle.

"Let's give it our all in this attack shall we?" Ichigo said.

Laughing, "Don't puss out on me, if you get scared I'm going to hurt you."

Grinning, the orangette focused the Getsuga Tenshō on to his other hand and was able to regulate amount of power he put into it. Whilst keeping a mass of the energy in the centre of his palm, he also sent some to the tips of his fingers to shoot out; just in case the attack ended up being long-ranged. But a part of him knew that the attack was going to be close-combat. Looking back on everything he knew about the shut-call, the man enjoyed the splatter of guts in his face. Ichigo knew that he could use some of Shirosaki's movements to catch the other off guard but there was a high chance that it would be expected. Though his own techniques were still safely hidden, being up against an foe like Grimmjow meant that the man would figure him out soon enough, if the fight even lasted that long.

The blue haired male rolled his shoulders and pondered on which attack he should go for. He opted for a close-range only because he wanted to see the look on Kurosaki's face when he lost or when he died. Either suited him perfectly. Yet at the same time he readied a long-range attack to be on the safe side. Grimmjow didn't know how the kid worked, so he wasn't going to risk losing his head over a simple mistake. Sure he'd seen Shiro in action but they were practically different people, so it would be wrong to assume that due the fact they shared a body meant their movements would be the same. Unless, the brat was going use Shiro's tactics to throw him off and then come in using his own style. Just the thought of such a plan made him smirk in delight.

Like a chime signalling the time, the two shot at one another, arms calmly at their sides. The first move came from the shut-call who raised his leg into a high kick. Expecting the blow to come get his face, Ichigo lifted his arms to stop the hit. Grimmjow smirked as his plan worked, quickly lowered his foot and slammed it into the other's already wounded torso. Gasping, the coffee eyed male spat out the blood and locked his upper body around the leg. Tightening his grip, he set his legs apart and flipped the older male over his head, driving the other's face into the tarmac floor. Releasing the limb, Ichigo scrambled up and stood above the body before smacking his palm on the back. However, Grimmjow rolled over before the hand connected with him and swept his leg along the ground, knocking his attacker down.

The shut-call leapt up, deciding that now was the time to use his prepared attack. As he sucked in a deep breath, he didn't see Ichigo ready his hand for his long-range assault. Four, thin black energy waves jetted from tips of the younger male's fingers, piercing through Grimmjow's body. Two went into the legs, another through the stomach and the last through the throat. The blue haired male clutched his neck, amazed at the amount of blood leaving the pen-sized hole. Even more so when he realized he was bleeding from the nape of his neck as well. It seemed that not even the thickened skin of his half transformed body was enough to stop the hit. Smirking, he looked down at Ichigo, completely unfazed by the attack.

The orangette would never allow it to show on his face but he was utterly taken back by the fact that the Getsuga had no effect on man. Normally with the amount of energy he compressed into the rays, a person would be bleeding to death on the ground. Although the other was bleeding, he was still able to stand perfectly as if nothing had happened. It made Ichigo anxious with the reason that he was facing an opponent which would take a lot of his power to kill or even harm greatly. He knew from the start that Grimmjow was no ordinary man but to the extent where severing his nerve ending did nothing to him was deeply troubling. Blood should be pooling in the blue haired male's lungs yet he still breathed in without trouble.

Pouncing forward, the shut-call wrapped his hand around the orangette's own neck and yanked him up into the air. He made sure that he grip wasn't too tight; he didn't want to accidently kill the guy. He'd rather do it intentionally.

"Do you get it now Kurosaki? Because if that was your last shot then I really do pray to whatever deity in the world that by some chance you make it out of my attack alive."

Ichigo said nothing as he glared down. He was calculating a plan to distract the other enough to drop him. With that given opportunity, he would use a contact-only Getsuga and claim his victory. There was a chance of using the long-range one again but it might end up like the last. If he decided to use his legs, they could be easily stopped by a hand before reaching their mark. Arms were definitely out of the question, struggling would only satisfy the bastard. An idea clicked in his head.

"Why don't we compromise here, Grimmjow?"

"And why would I do that when I have you exactly where I want you?"

"Are you such that you have me where you want me?"

"What the hell do you mean by that Kurosaki?"

"I'll admit defeat only if you fuck me first."

A grin spread across the cyan eyed male's face. He certainly hadn't expected such a proposal. Even though he did want to be inside the other badly, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for such trick. After years of experience, it was obvious that the minute he put the amber haired male down, he would strike with whatever attack he'd been planning in his head.

"Lovely proposition but I've got to say no."

Not giving Ichigo a chance to reply, he crashed the orangette's frame to the ground. It didn't bother him in the slightest that his fingers were going to be sore for a while, having being caught between cement and the other's spinal cord. Too busy worrying over his fingers, he didn't notice he small, smug smile tug at the corners of the brown eyed man's lips.

"This is even better than what I had originally planned", the orange haired male sneered.

Warmth spread across Grimmjow's chest causing him to gaze down. Flattened against his body was Ichigo's palm, the heat of the Getsuga Tenshō prickling into his skin. Due to their proximity, no matter how fast the shut-call could try to move, the attack would get him regardless. Although his life was in danger, he felt calm, as if he had nothing to worry about. The feeling made him laugh mentally. He wondered if the younger male intended on killing him or just brutally damage some of his major organs. Still, the thought of either happening just didn't seem to sink in. The reality of it wasn't yet…reality to him.

A large explosion prevented Ichigo from discharging the pulse. Both their head snapped into the direction of the main building; noticing the thick clouds of smoke and raging flames. Glancing back at each other, Grimmjow stood and pulled the other male up with him. The shut-call nodded toward the rest of the Espada who had sat and watched the fight in a quieten state, keeping at bay any of the inmates and guards. They all stood, understanding the silent command and made their way to the structure. Another blast erupted, the sound much closer than the previous one.

"Looks as if like this fight has to be continued, Kurosaki." He muttered, slipping backing into his usual state; seeing no point in staying in it any longer if he wasn't going to use on the kid.

Ichigo simply nodded in response as the duo set off through the throng of hectic prisoners. Neither was sure of who was so daring as to bomb Aizen Sosuke. Judging by the bewilderment on the orange haired male's face, it was safe for Grimmjow to assume that the younger male knew nothing of what was going on. The orangette wouldn't even suspect the cerulean eyed male due to the fact that if he wanted to leave, he didn't need something as trivial as bombs to do so. Thanks to the shut-call's display of dominance in the courtyard, all the inmates were out of range from the detonation, unfortunately ―or rather, fortunately depending on whose point of view it was― most of the guards were caught in it. This meant that those trying to escape in the chaos were free to do so. However, Grimmjow's command to his gang members meant that they were to secure exits and damaged areas of the building. In the process, they were to stop only those inmates who could be considered a threat whilst the others of unimportance were free to do as they pleased.

As they rounded one of the corners, the sight of gutted prisoners and guards littering the white, tiled floor. Hidden within the debris, a presence made itself known. Immediately, the two went into an offensive stance, fists flexing and clenching. The figure chortled but made no attempt to move towards them. Grimmjow was in no mood to contemplate on whether or not the person was a friend or enemy. They had the audacity to interrupt his fight and he didn't take kindly to such. Like the way there were individuals in the world who didn't do mornings, he was the type who loathed being disrupted; especially in the middle of something crucial.

"My, my, looks like I came at a bad time. Were you two in the middle of something before I showed up?" The person called out.

The presence stepped closer to them, though they could only tell by the sound of glass and rocks being crushed by heavy-set boots. Each stride got louder as the individual drew nearer. Soon enough, its shape was visible in the cloud of smoke.

"Why are you always so hostile, Ichigo? It's been such a long time since we've seen each other", the silhouette stepped out, allowing the two males to see it. "I might go as far as to say that I've miss you."

Ichigo tensed violently before spitting out a single name. "Ginjō."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well, that's as much shit hitting the fan that you'll get in this chapter. I will try to get another chapter out before the holiday is over. Key word: Try.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Any errors you notice let me know so I can change them. Mainly because this chapter was written fairly quickly. **

**Until**** next time! (*￣▽￣)ﾉ**


	7. Chapter 7

**As compensation for not updating in about three months, I made this chapter extra long. (^-^)/**

******Anyway, I want to thank ************************Hullusinaatio**, XcaughtLikeAFlyX, -it-calls-meXX, Vikki Sixx, RAWR, coyoteblu and CaptainBluebear13 for reviewing. You're reviews as usual made me smile. **************************And to those ****who Alerted and Favourite-d this story! You don't know what they mean to me.**  


**Warning: Strong language, some OOCness, violence/gore, sexual content.  
**

**This is a special warning: there's some disturbing content in this chapter towards the end. You have been warned, so no complaints please. As this is a fictional story, it shows nothing of my actual beliefs or practices for that matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having mind-blowing sex every second.  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Grimmjow's gaze darted back and forth between the two men. He couldn't stop the confusion from worrying his features. Rolling the name the brat said a minute ago in his head, he wondered why it sounded so familiar. It hit him as he remembered a piece of information Szayel had given him a few days earlier. Ginjō was the leader of a gang named Xcution, a group of regular people seeking the public's attention. The shut-call never made it his business to bother with them as they'd never really caught his attention. From what he did know about them, Xcution were just a bunch of crooks who made it their job to steal from individuals; not caring if they were rich or poor. Sort of like a twisted Robin Hood. There were times when they were responsible for bombings at power plants, shopping malls and on two occasion's hospitals. But the cerulean eyed male thought that they were nothing more than fame seekers. Whatever they did, they always left their name behind so that people would know it was Xcution accountable.

Looking at the Ginjō person now, the Sexta Espada had to admit that the guy wasn't very impressive. Looks wise that is. Ebony coloured locks which was slicked back in waves brushing the top of his broad shoulders. It was impossible to tell his eye colour but he would have guessed shit-brown. A black jacket with a white collar stained with dust and blood and black jeans which had a silver chain hanging from one of the pockets. Overall the guy had a smug face that hinted that he knew something that no else would ever know. Grimmjow loathed people who looked like that. Sure the Szayel had that look on his face all the time but he had a damn good reason to. But instead, the shut-call had this moron looking at him like that.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo hissed, barely able to control the resentment in his voice.

The dark haired male chuckled and took a step forward which only had the oranget raise a hand in warning. Taking the hint, the other man took a few steps back.

"A little kitty told me that you and Shirosaki ditched the meat suit, so I came to get it. It's the least I can do for you. What are friends for?"

Glancing at the blue haired male through the corner of his eye, "Did you mention to anyone that Shiro left?"

"No", was the curt reply.

"I've got a lot of friends Ichi, so don't go pointing at anybody. Shouldn't you be glad that I came for you? Wasn't I the one you came to all the other times when you needed to be watched?"

The brown eyed male tensed but remained quiet. The shut-call noted the reaction but couldn't put his finger on why. Glimpsing between the two males again, there was something about the whole situation that just didn't feel right.

"As much as I'd love to stand here and continue this staring contest, I think all of us should get a move on", Ginjō said peeking at the watch hidden by the jacket sleeve.

"And why would I go anywhere with you?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Because you either come with me now or you're not going to leave this place for a real long time."

"Grimmjow", Ichigo muttered under his breath so that only the shut-call could hear him. "I don't know what's going on but we'll take this chance to leave. If we stay then Aizen will vamp up the security for sure and we won't be able to leave for a long while."

Thinking over the words, the blue haired male sighed before gesturing to the man opposite them to lead the way. The Xcution leader gave the two inmates a toothy smile which came off more paedophilic than it was meant to. Ginjō turned to the door behind him and kicked it, holding open as the others passed through it. He motioned them to keep walking straight, lingering behind them like a shadow. There was a silence between the trio despite the chaos happening around them. Another explosion went off, rocking the building causing the oranget to stumble slightly. The dark haired male reached out and steadied him. A hand caught his forearm and the other briefly skimmed over his waist. The shorter male flinched violently and lashed out, striking his helper's face. Ginjō yelped and cradled his face, checking to make sure that his nose wasn't accidently broken. Grumbling, the raven haired male pushed passed to the front, not sparing either of them a glance.

The shut-call was beyond perplexed at the sudden action. He'd already guessed that there was a bit of a past between Ichigo and Ginjō but it was killing him to know why the former was so aggressive towards the latter. From what the Xcution leader had said earlier, it seemed like he was normally the one in charge of the brat's body when he pulled the disappearing act. Did that mean that he man took it as badly as he did? Yet it seemed like he was the one who always looked after the body willingly. So he didn't have issues with it and neither did the brat; so what was the problem? The oranget tripped, the other male helped him then bam! Hit in the face. The younger man didn't seem to mind when he touched his arm but did when touching his lower body.

Grimmjow nearly stopped walking as everything suddenly made sense. They had had an intimate relationship. Though he wasn't completely sure it was 'had' but he wanted to be so, especially since he wanted to claim the brat as his own. Disregarding the fact that he tried to kill him earlier, he wanted the amber haired male much more than he had originally thought. Hell, he wanted to have another go with Shirosaki. But what annoyed him was the fact that he allowed himself to mess around with the kid. He may be a ruthless murderer with no regards to human life whatsoever but he had his standards, contrary to what many believed. Firstly, he didn't sleep with people who were taken. He knew what it felt like to be the one who was cuckolded; an experience from his old life taught him that. Even with his reputation as a wanted man, it didn't mean that women and men didn't stop throwing themselves at him. He still had enough decency to find out if the person was taken. Secondly, he didn't sleep with anything that breathed. Though there was a point in his life, when he was probably around sixteen but that was chalked up to hormones. After that moment of stupidity, he got better at controlling his sexual urges.

Ichigo was just as lost in thought as the blue haired male. He wasn't sure of how to react to the whole state of affairs. The appearance of Ginjō was startling. He hadn't seen the man in over two years and was content in keeping it that way. Things between them ended on a rather bad note, only because of the Xcution members couldn't keep their damn hands to themselves. The oranget nearly lost his life and it bruised his relationship with Shiro for a while. Old Man Zangetsu only came to hated him even more which he was sure that he deserved but didn't really care. It was around that point when the white haired male would vanish for days at a time. The longest he was gone for lasted a little over three months, filled with loneliness and lack of killing. After much grovelling and relinquishing his body over, he was finally forgiven though with some mistrust which still hung around. Then he couldn't even be bothered with Ginjō anymore. He had trusted the man; with his damn life but it seemed that paying the price he did for the protection wasn't worth it anymore.

Whoever told Ginjō of his location knew what his plan was. There were only two people he told about the breakout and that included Grimmjow. That meant the other had clearly been unable to keep his mouth shut. Even if he did tell Xcution, how did the other male know he left his body? There must be someone watching his eye move and that thought alone unnerved him. He hated being watched more than anything, especially by unseen forces. Ichigo didn't know what was in for the Xcution leader by helping him escape but he damn well made it a priority to find out.

The ebony haired male opened the last door; exposing the trio to harsh rays of sunlight, accompanied by thick smoke clouds and the scent of sulphur. Two bright pink vans were parked in front of them, the backs door wide open.

"Let's go. I don't wanna stick around for the cops to show up. You know that I don't do well with that kind of confrontation, Ichigo", Ginjō said as he strolled towards the vans.

Glaring at the Xcution leader, the oranget followed him to the vehicles. Grimmjow cast the younger male a look but it was ignored as the other strolled towards the vans. Another door opened revealing the rest of the Espada along with two Xcution members. Ichigo forced himself not to flinch as the younger of the two stared at him, his brows twitching. The powerful group sent a look to their blue haired leader who in return gave them one that told them he would explain later. The shut-call motioned for them to get into the vans. They split themselves in half then filed in, not a word being passed between them. Once everyone was in, the doors closed and they began their high speed escape, leaving a burning Las Noches in the background.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

It had taken exactly three hours to reach the Xcution headquarters which was located a little outside of Karakura, deep inside the woods. The place was in fact a large European-styled mansion that looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Most of the paint on the outside had been peeled off; some windows were planked up while others just remained broken. In order to see the manor, they had to pass through a rusted metal gate that swung back and forth despite the fact there was no wind. Pass that, the vans drove down a long, stretch was tarmac surrounded by beautiful sakura trees. The road ended in a roundabout which had a broken and painted fountain. Overall, the Espada's first impression of the place was that though it was secure, none of them were looking forward to hiding out in a dump.

Once the vehicles halted to a stop, the doors of both the vans and the house flung open. Nnoitra was the first to exit, cursing loudly as he did so. A look which was a cross between murderous and pure irritation itched into his eyes. He sent an accusatory glance to the Espada leader as the man jumped out, who paid no attention to his subordinate. After the ride they just had, neither was sure that they could keep their killing intent at bay. They were followed by Ichigo, Zommari and Starrk. They went into the first van back at Las Noches, deciding that it was the best group themselves according to size. Their driver had been Ginjō, who for some odd reason kept peeping through the rear view at the oranget, which only irked Grimmjow.

The other van contained Yammy who was the largest of the group and needed the most amount of space. He was paired with Ulquiorra who was the smallest of the gang. Both men were more than capable of looking after themselves. It had been ordered a long time ago by Grimmjow, before they had gotten arrested that the duo to learn to work together as team due to their size difference. This would help them look out for the other and make up for what the other lacked. The cuarto Espada had taken it very badly in the fact that someone had the audacity to assume that he wasn't able to look after himself adequately. But in the end, he did the training and actually enjoyed it, as much as an emotionless person could.

Up at the house, an elderly looking gentleman stood wearing a classic bartender ensemble with an eye patch. He gave a deep bow as the Xcution leader walked passed him. To regular individuals, the man looked completely harmless, almost fragile looking but to Ichigo, he knew exactly what the man was competent of and wasn't about to let his guard down. Not again after the last time. The Espada were almost wary of the older male but didn't let on that they thought so.

"You all must be tired after the affairs of the day", the gentleman spoke. "Please allow me to show you to your quarters during your stay with us. My name is Kutzusawa Giriko but you may call me Giriko-san. Now if you will follow me."

Giriko bowed again and gestured to the door. The other two Xcution's gave the man a curt nod before disappearing inside, not without giving Ichigo another lingering glance. The Espada moved cautiously into the house with Yammy and Starrk at the front. Grimmjow and Ichigo were the last to enter, the former absorbing in his surrounding, looking for the best possible escape route if push came to shove. The oranget on the other hand, directed gaze on the ground, avoiding the intense stare thrown to him by the elder male. As they got closer, the tension began to build in his body until he was directly next to the man.

"Ah! It has been a while Ichigo-kun. I hope this visit is as pleasure-filled as the last", the bartender remarked.

Without warning, the brown haired male slammed his fist into the Giriko's face, causing the man to fly a few feet and collide with one of the many white columns of the entrance. The Sexta reacted instantly by moving out of the direct line of fire then after the hit was delivered, restrained the smaller man's arms behind his back to stop any attempts of continuing the assault. Though he wasn't exactly sure as to why the hit had been thrown – and it was second time that day in which he had no clue as to what was going on – he didn't want to start chaos until he got some food in his system and found out why exactly they had been helped.

"Let me the fuck go Grimmjow! Let me rip that asshole's throat out!"

Grimmjow was close to doing so, not because he was asked but due to the fact that it was Shirosaki who spoke. Hearing that distorted voice was a surprise but that didn't mean he was about to let the man go psycho on an older guy despite his suspicions on the man. Tightening his grip, he pushed the oranget into the wall and spoke rapidly but softly into his ear.

"Whatever it is that happened between you two, let it wait. We have to be patient then you can do whatever the fuck you want."

Shirosaki let out a low growl but nodded briefly and closed his eyes. A moment passed before his eyes reopened, this time brown. Ichigo cast an irritated glance in Giriko's direction before shrugging off Grimmjow, turning around and walking into the building. The shut-call sighed and followed him.

Despite the outside of the place, it was well kept on the inside. No signs of dust were visible to the blue haired male, even with his impressive eyesight. The colours were standard whites, browns and blacks. For a strange reason the place looked like it belonged in fifties USA. It had a jazz lounge vibe but it could have been from the soft jazz that hummed throughout the house. Grimmjow remained silent as he followed Ichigo further into the building. Though he wanted to ask what was wrong, he wisely kept shut and continued to inspect the place. So far he'd counted a total of thirty-seven camera, some along the ceiling while others were concealed with the plants and random ornaments located in the corridor.

They reached a large bronze door which the oranget pushed opened without hesitating and strolled inside. The shut-call slipped in after and whistled as he took in the room. Instead of a regular ceiling, there was a massive skylight that covered the whole roof. It gave way to the setting sun, casting it bright hues of orange and red across the firmament. However, without the added beauty of the glass covering, the contents of the room made up enough. Two metre high bookcases lined with various books, from first editions to the original copies themselves. Above the cases but just below the top, the walls were lined with Zodiac symbols, constellations, alchemy, cardinal vice and virtues, names of angels and demon, gods and goddesses. It was the room of a scholar.

As for the furniture, a white oak desk sat to the right, piled with books and papers that looked as if they hadn't been touched in years. To the left were regal-looking chairs and sofa which were currently occupied by the Espada who looked like they'd rather be in Las Noches than in the Xcution base; except for Ulquiorra who was fascinated by the book and walls. Ginjō stood by the lit fireplace, watching the duo that just arrived carefully. Once they entered the circle, the Xcution leader cleared his throat.

"It really has been a while since anyone used this room", he said wistfully.

"Cut the crap and tell me who told you about me."

"My, my Ichigo, don't you want a moment to breathe in the room? It is your room after all."

The sentence didn't faze the orange haired male but intrigued the Espada. "It's not mine anymore. I gave it up when I left you assholes, now tell me what I want to know or I won't hesitant to snapped your arms off."

Chuckling, Ginjō reached into his jacket and threw a package at him. Catching it, he ripped the top off and pulled out the document. Ichigo scanned over each page four times before swearing loudly. He couldn't believe the crap he was reading. Was he finally getting closer to his goal? It was the first time he'd ever gotten something so simple and he could practically do it in his sleep. Crumpling the papers up, he tossed them into the fire and slowly watched them turn to ash.

"So what did it say?" The Xcution leader asked.

"You know what but I am allowed a condition if I am to do this."

"Name it."

"I want Giriko's life."

The demand rang out through the room. Out of everything that the occupants of the room thought, it definitely wasn't someone's life. But the blank look on Ichigo's face confirmed it. Grimmjow guessed that it had something to do with what had happened outside.

"I refuse", was the simple answer given.

"I guess that's it huh?"

Within a flash, Ichigo was in front of the dark haired man, his hand around the man's throat, holding him in the air. The other Xcution members barely had time to react before they were taken out by the cyan eyed shut-call. As for the rest of the Espada, they wore bored looks on their faces at the scene before him.

"You know Ginjō; you owe me after what happened all those years ago. I want my revenge and my payment in the form of Giriko's body."

"He wasn't the only one!" Ginjō coughed out. "There were others."

"True there were others but he was the mastermind behind it and Shirosaki isn't quick to forgive. You should know that."

The Xcution leader seemed to contemplate the idea for a while before speaking. "Fine you can have him!"

Ichigo dropped on the ground and dusted his hands off. "Set him up in one of the chambers."

One of the men taken out by Grimmjow gasped as he struggled to his feet. "Ginjō, you can't let them have him!"

"Yuriko, would you rather I have you instead? Seeing how you were so involved in the activity?"

The boy remained silent as his leader sent out commands through his earpiece to have the older gentleman intercepted and knocked out. The orange haired male cast Grimmjow a look with a raised eyebrow, almost as if asking why he helped. The shut-call returned it with a bored look before turning back to his gang. He needed to talk to them and explain a few things. And he didn't need Ichigo around to hear what he had to say either.

"As fun as this is, we need time alone so you guys can leave", the Espada leader demanded.

Yuriko furious with being ordered around by someone other than his boss opened to his mouth to voice his feelings but was stopped by Ginjō who grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the room. The other member followed at his own leisurely pace, smirking as he did so.

"Find me when you're done Grimmjow." With that Ichigo left the room.

Not even thirty seconds passed before Nnoitra stood, picked up a chair and chucked it across the room where it shattered into pieces. Starrk was already dozing on one of the couches, completely at peace with the chaos around him. Ulquiorra and Zommari were each leafing through various books and comparing occasionally what they found interesting. Yammy was too busy staring at the ceiling to be bothered with anyone else. Grimmjow would have chuckled if he didn't know them. But he could see have tense they were from being in an unfamiliar environment with a rival gang; though Xcution wasn't even nearly their rival gangs, they were nice enough to place them there since the Espada were staying with them.

"I've kept my mouth shut Grimm, now spill. I don't like this little shithole."

Sighing, the Espada leader went on to explain to them the conversation he had with Ichigo, along with the remaining details about Aaroniero's death. He told them about what he had been discussing with Szayel and his evident distrust of the Xcution group.

"Ulquiorra, I want you to contact Szayel and get him to send Tia and Nel to get us in two days time. Starrk, I want you to get every detail of this place, including hidden passages and such. Zommari, I want you to locate the security room and when I give the signal to disable all the cameras. Yammy, I want a head count of every person in this building, meaning if they have prisoners I want to know. Nnoitra, after Yammy has given you a head count of all the people here, find any reason to fight them and test what abilities they may have."

None asked for what he was going to do, it wasn't their place to. Each member gave either a two-fingered salute or a nod before exiting the room. The blue haired male didn't have to mention anything about being stealth in their mission. They already were, even someone who was as big as Yammy was like a butterfly landing on a leaf. Despite the fact that they all stood out tremulously, they could each blend in with the shadows effortlessly.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-san I presume?"

He turned around, taking notice of the woman standing in the doorway. She had dark-chocolate coloured with ebony chin length hair. A baseball cap written '_Lakers' _sat on her head, heavy set boot covered in dirt and a green jumpsuit. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow in response to her question and outfit. She gestured him to follow her and she slipped out the room. In the air around her, he could smell gun powder mixed with petroleum and paraffin, which immediately meant that she was the one responsible for the bombs at Las Noches. It was strange, seeing as how he hadn't seen her anywhere near the place as they left.

There was silence between them as they walked, not that the shut-call minded but he was curious as to where she was taking him. So far, they made various turns throughout the house, going deeper into it. Soon, the duo arrived at a bolted shut metal door.

"Through here you will find Ichigo. Follow the stairs down and you'll know where to go."

Frowning, he nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

The dark-skinned female cracked the door open and watched him cautiously pass through. She slammed it close behind him, bolting it again before he heard her footsteps fade. Taking her directions, he jumped down the old, wooden staircase whilst keeping an eye on his surroundings. The place had an eerie air about it and somehow it made him feel right at home. Under the scent of fungus and decay, Grimmjow caught the aroma of fresh blood and fear. A growl rumbled in his throat as his animalistic side revelled in the olfactory assault. Lust sparked through his body at the sensation. Following the fragrances, he ran down the collider until he reached the second door to the right, which was left open slightly. Kicking it, he stepped inside and groaned wantonly at the sight before him.

Ichigo had his back to the cyan eyed male, but the other male didn't mind in the little. The oranget had changed into tight white –previously white pants as it was currently stained with blood and matching long sleeved shirt. Grimmjow licked his lips as he took in the round, tight ass exposed to him. Dominance surrounded his form as he busied himself with what was in front of him. Vaguely, the shut-call wondered if this was the moment when he finally got to the fuck the guy.

Moving forward, he smirked as he saw the other occupant of the room strapped down onto a surgical table. Giriko looked nothing like he'd seen outside half an hour earlier. Though the man was already old, probably pushing sixty in the blue haired male's books, he looked almost a hundred with bad plastic surgery. He was stark naked, save for the dishcloth over his genital area. The only areas of his body that had blood were his hands and from what could be seen, he was missing a total of five nails. Sweat plastered his hair to his face, the eye patch formerly worn lay discarded on the floor but the eye it covered remained shut.

"What took you so long?" The brown eyed male asked as he turned around.

"Had some arrangements to make for our departure that's all."

"And when's that?"

"Two days from now."

Instead of answering, Ichigo moved round the body to the table against the wall and picked a syringe. Releasing some of the liquid, he slowly injected it into the IV connected to the Xcution member. The man gave a violent jerk and muffled yell. Chuckled, the oranget withdrew pliers from his pocket and tossed them back and forth in his hands.

"What did you give him?" Grimmjow inquired as he moved forward.

"Some adrenaline, just to make sure he doesn't pass out before I get to the good stuff."

The Espada leader remained silent as he watched Ichigo lift Giriko's hand up and yank out another nail from the man's hand. This time, the scream echoed through the room sending shivers of enjoyment down both killers' spines. Lazily, the amber haired male inched out the remaining nails in the Xcution's right hand. Leaving the last two partly attached, he bent the wrist downwards and slammed in down onto the table hard, so that the nails tore back into the skin. Giriko's bellows of pain became louder, tears in the corner of his eyes and blood mixed with saliva dribbling out the sides of his mouth.

"Would you like to try Grimmjow?"

The mentioned male looked up and wasn't the least surprised to hear Shirosaki address him. What did intrigue him was the fact that both Shiro's and Ichigo's eye colours were present at the same time. He pondered on exactly how much he knew about them compared to how much they knew about him.

Picking the black butterfly knife off the table, Grimmjow flicked it open and moved down to the dark haired gentleman's feet. In a swift motion, he sliced off four of the man's toes leaving the big toe hanging slightly. Giriko gave another scream but it went completely unheard as the other two males stared hungrily at each other. Shiro's tongue ran over his lips before disappearing back into his mouth. When it opened against, it was Ichigo's tongue that repeated the motion over and over. The cerulean eyed male brought the blade up to his mouth and ran his tongue over it, cutting his own appendage as he licked the blood off it.

The knife delved into the man's thigh, gutting one of his legs in half. Ichigo stretched his body over it, allowing his shirt to soak up the liquid as he gripped the back of the shut-call's head. He guided it towards his own, where he forced their lips together. The kiss was rough, all teeth and tongue. Grimmjow bit down hard on the oranget's wet muscle, sucking the blood that seeped out of it. He could feel wet hands roam across his neck and torso, running over his hardened muscles. If there was one thing the Espada leader got pleasure from the most, it was violence and sex mixed together.

Pulling back, Shiro licked his lips and released a low moan. Smirking, the blue haired male shattered Giriko's knee cap under the weight of his fist. The heterochromatic eyed male grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing to the side. Slowly, he climbed onto the table and sat with his ass directly over the Xcution's genitals drawing a gasp from the man. Tantalising, he rocked back and forth eliciting more sounds of delight from the elder. Grimmjow stared in a combination rage and bewilderment as he watched his desire move. Each and every movement was precise, rubbing and stimulating the man until he could no longer form proper words. The Espada leader couldn't help but feel all his blood travel downwards at the sight. It made him fantasised of what would happen they were finally got together.

"Do you like that Giriko?" Shirosaki hissed. "Does this remind you of what happened before?"

Reached over to the side, he plucked up a scalpel and dragged it across the older gentleman's torso. Expertly, he began carving the man's flesh off, crackling madly as he did so. The scream from before return, his hips trying to buckle him off but his effort was useless as the heterochromatic eyed male grounded him down harder, pressing the blade deeper into his skin. Aroused thoroughly by the image in front of him, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo/Shiro's face jerking it back and kissed him roughly. His hand snaked around the lithe body resting against, slipping his hands into the front of the man's trousers and gripped his semi-erection. The dual-eyed coloured male groaned and let his head fall back on the other's shoulder.

Giriko shrieked as the scalpel sliced deep into one of the arteries surround his heart. Blood gurgled in his mouth as more poured down his chest, further staining the trousers of the male on top of him. With the addition of the red liquid, Grimmjow's stroked become more fluid and forceful as the oranget's moans got louder. The heterochromatic eyed male dropped the blade next to him and began tearing the skin apart with his fingers. One thing that always set Ichigo and Shirosaki off was sex and blood. Every since he could remember, he could cut himself anywhere on his body then masturbate using the blood as lubrication.

The Xcution member watched the two younger males pleasure themselves over the expense of his life. There was sick part of him that got turned on by the sight of the oranget covered in blood, moaning but it also brought back memories of what he did years ago to the man. Somehow, he could never bring himself to felt shamed for what had happened. It still got him off whenever it entered his mind. Even now, he could recall Ichigo's lifeless body lying on his room. He tied the man down using barbed wire and invited the others to join him as he raped the motionless body over and over again. Then Shirosaki came and instead of backing off, he drugged him and allowed them to have their way with him. The sight of blood running down his wrists and ankles as he fought the restraints only furthered his lust. They pushed the body to its limits, forcing foreign objects where they didn't belong and laughed at the screams of pain echoing through the room.

Once they were all sated, instead of untying him, they left him there. They agreed that they should keep him as a pet, fuck him whenever they wanted. But the idea didn't last a day when they discovered he was gone. None of them knew how he escaped but only that he'd vanished without so much as a trace. And from that day, they all began to count down the days for when Ichigo and Shirosaki would come for their revenge.

"Grimm…more", Ichigo groaned.

Not one to disappoint, Grimmjow paused his ministrations long enough for him to yank down the oranget's trousers to his thighs. Not done yet, he picked up the scalpel and ran it across Ichigo's upper body diagonally. It mirrored his own wound slightly, something that he found incredibly arousing. The blood flowed onto his erection, making globes of pre-cum dribble out the slit in mass quantities. The Espada used his free hand and coated his fingers in the dark liquid until his skin tone was unable to be detected. As his strokes became rough and more slippery thanks to the added body fluid, he shoved three digits up the man's entrance ramming right at his prostate.

Ichigo mewled loudly at the triple threat of pleasure assaulting him. With the hard beating of Giriko's heart under his fingers and Grimmjow's hands fondling his most intimate areas using his blood, it was difficult for him to control his body. As he dug deeper into the older gentleman's flesh, he snapped any capillaries or veins that got in his way to the heart. The brown eyed male could have easily ripped the organ out but he wanted to prolong the torture the man received. The Espada leader began to move his limbs at a blinding pace. He bit down painful on the tanned neck exposed to him as the younger male tensed before releasing his seed all of the Xcution's chest. It took him a few moments to completely empty himself.

Glancing down, the heterochromatic eyed male swirled his finger in the semen and blood before cleaning it off in his mouth. Grimmjow watched as he repeated the process a few times then slide his mouth onto the oranget's and tasted the new favour on his tongue. He felt lust spike through him at the tang Ichigo's seed mixed with blood. It was something he would gladly drink for the rest of his life. At that moment, he wanted to remove the orange haired male's trousers and fuck him over the dying man's body but before he even got a chance to act, Ichigo straightened up and jumped off the table.

Shiro licked his lips as he grabbed the hem of the shut-call's shirt and tugged it over the man's head. He pushed his lips to Grimmjow's, remaining him of the difference between kissing him and King. The dominance battle was something he looked forward to every time their mouths met. Even though he could be considered an old game, it sparked differently every time, despite the fact that the cyan eyed male always won. Sometime he let him and other times he tried to win. Either way, he only wanted to have the man.

With quick work of his hands, he yanked down the Espada's clothing and dropped to his knees. The heterochromatic eyed male rubbed his face against the straining erection, kissing it occasionally as he did so. Grimmjow braced his hands on the table behind and groaned. If there was something he was dying to do with the brat it was to fuck his mouth without any remorse. Ichigo reached up, snatched the blade and brought it to his mouth. Sticking his tongue out, he slashed across it. The Espada watched in fascination as the blooded appendage wrapped around him and pulled him into a deep throat. A growl rumbled in his as he buried his fingers in the damp orange locks and began thrusting into the inviting mouth. Normally it would have taken him a while to get off but the addition of blood had him going to crazy.

As he gazed down, he saw those two different eye colours looking back up at him, mouth full off his large erection. The sight was enough for him to pick up the pace, driving hard into the younger male's mouth. He could feel the head of his dick bouncing off the back of Ichigo's throat and the way it contracted each time. A hand came up and massaged his balls, pinching them slightly in the process. The oranget's free hand still held onto the knife, leaving small scratches along Grimmjow's thigh. Soon, all too soon, Grimmjow howled as he shot his load straight into the back of Ichigo's throat. He was surprised that the man didn't even gag; he just swallowed it all down like a pro. Even after he finished, the heterochromatic eyed male continued to suck on his softened length for a while before withdrawing.

In a fast movement Ichigo stood, forced his hand straight through Giriko's chest and ripped out his still beating heart. He threw a satisfied grin in Grimmjow's direction who in return gave him a scorching kiss as he plucked the organ out the other's hands. When he pulled back, he tossed it in the air and began playing with it as if it were a ball.

"That was fun", he smirked.

"Fun?" Ichigo scoffed. "If you thought that was fun, just wait until we fuck and kill together."

"You never fail to amuse me Ichi. Only you know how to make torture look like sex."

Grinning, the amber haired male picked up their abandoned clothing. "Natural born gift I suppose. Let's go so they can come clean up our mess. We have much to discuss."

"And by discuss I hope you mean sex."

The only response Grimmjow got was a laugh that made him mirror Ichigo's grin as they strolled out the room.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo sighed tiredly as he entered the room Ginjō assigned to him for the duration of his stay. He bluntly refused his old room as it held memories he didn't want to think of again. As he and Grimmjow walked through the many hallways, they came across Ulquiorra who requested a word with the Espada leader and they disappeared together. Though he was looking forward to their 'alone time' he knew that whatever the cuarto wanted to discuss had something to do with their departure. The oranget wasn't sure how long it would take them or how long it would take the blue haired male to find the room, so opted for a quick shower while he waited.

"Did you enjoy my little gift Kurosaki-kun?" A voice within the room called out.

Turning slowly, Ichigo glanced at the man seated near the window. "I should have known it was you behind this; Urahara Kisuke."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**As my finals are coming up, I won't have must time to write. Though, I will try to complete the next chapter within my spare time.  
**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Any errors you notice let me know so I can change them.  
**

**Until**** next time! (*￣▽￣)ﾉ**


End file.
